Los sueños hablan
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Los sueños hablan, a veces mas que las palabras; danzan,cantan, a nuestras cabezas taladran, con su dulce o macabro significado...Fail Sumary TT-TT parejas USAMex,SpUk,ArgChi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama :3**_

* * *

_¡Ya casi llegamos!-grito América mientras _**_arrastraba_**_ a México..._

_-Estados Unidos ¡Cuando demonios vas a dejarme ver a donde vamos!-grito su acompañante mientras trataba de quitarse la mano del americano de los ojos. "Ya llevamos alrededor de 20 minutos caminando"-¡Por lo menos déjame ver por donde voy!-_

_-No quiero! Y si tanto te da miedo tropezarte ¡te puedo cargar!_

_-No!-_

_-Jajajajaja! México era broma u.u-_

_-...- ¬¬} "ese bastardo..."-Ya veras!_

_-Ya llegamos. Yes sir!-_

_-Yo te daré tu ya llegamos!-_

_USA le destapo los ojos a México y dio un paso atrás y murmuro:_

_-Bien... que opinas...Nee México- lo decía con nerviosismo mientras miraba al mexicano que a su vez miraba atónito al frente. _

_-¿T-tu... hiciste esto?-dijo México volteándose a ver a USA completamente rojo y con el seño fruncido_

_"Se ve tan lindo" pensó USA al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y el mexicano quedaba tieso..._

_-¿Porque?...-_

_México lo miro fijamente completamente rojo... y USA ya no lo soporto más _

_-B-becasue, I LOVE YOU!-dijo acercándose mas y mas...-México...-_

_Ya casi , un poco mas please..._

* * *

-Uhghh-USA se despertó por culpa de ese _condenado_ despertador. Tomo el despertador que aun seguía sonando y temblando y lo aplasto con su fuerza descomunal. "_Ya casi... ya casi lo besaba"_

Mierda

Tenia que despertar en esa parte.. ESA PARTE! Y aparte le había despertado a Dios sabe que hora!

Abrió un cajón con un montón de relojes de su mesita de noche y saco uno; ya quedaban 7 de los 20 que había comprado el Lunes...Y si estaba bien era Jueves.

Definitivamente esta semana no había dormido bien siempre el mismo sueño..Siempre.

Aunque soñar eso no le molestaba, al contrario no le veía problema soñar con aquel moreno.

Lo que le frustraba era despertarse cad horas, desvelarse, o quedarse dormido a media conferencia y para variar en el hombro del mexicano que cuando despertó lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa divertida, eso era sufrir, en ese momento se hizo de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzársele encima al chico enfrente de todos los demás países y utilizar sus fuerzas no le ponía de mejor humor; aunque pensándolo bien esa vez había valido la pena ya que cuando despertó todos los latinoamericanos lo veían con cara asesina y si tan solo por dormirse en el hombro de mexicano ponía a Venezuela de mal humor, no se imaginaba que le viera hecho si se abalanzaba y besaba al mexicano. Seguramente el chico mas bajo le apuntaría con una pistola apoyado por sus hermanos.

América bostezo. Tenia que volver a dormir. Si no estaría de mal humor todo el día.

Si bien ya se pudo haber dado un balazo todo lo soportaba por México y el poder verle todos los días.

Con eso se conformaba.

**_Por lo menos p__or__ ahora._**

Sus sonrisas, su enojo, sus ojos.

_Oh my God, his eyes are beatiful..._

Así con es pensamiento se fue América a dormir con una sonrisa de alegría, de esperanza de poder ver a México otra vez mañana. A su querido Alejandro.

* * *

u.u que les parecio es mi primer fanfic a si que...

Gomen

Reviews por favor

...

...

Feliz Navidad! :D


	2. El sueño de Mexico

ù.ú Hola!

quiero agradecer a Izumi G por ser mi primer review!

Es hora del siguiente capi...

Desgraciadamente los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama

Ojo... El Oc de Mexico si es mio!

...

...

que empieze pues!

* * *

...

Todo parece tranquilo en aquella casita de campo cerca de la selva de la Rivera Maya hasta que...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-

Mexico tiene otro de sus sueños extraños.

En efecto el pobre Alejandro se ha vuelto a caer de la cama; ya tiene varios moretones en todo el cuerpo.

-Ouch...-susurra Alejandro y luego suspira. ¿Cuantas veces se habia caido de la cama ultimamente? De tantos golpes de las tantas veces que se ha caido ya no lo recuerda; refunfuña -¿Que hora es?-mira el reloj -¡Santa Guadalupe!¡ Apenas son las 3:00 Am!-

Alejandro ya esta harto de esos sueños que lo despiertan todas las noches y no lo dejan dormir.

Pero no solo por eso no le gustaban.

-No me molestaria tanto si fueran sueños mas... no se... coherentes o menos... raros- suspira; lleva soñando con ese rubio ojiazul varias noches, y lo peor de todo es que no parece molestarle mucho (lo cual hace que se enoje consigo mismo). Por suerte no se duerme en las reuniones por las grandes contidades de tazas de cafe que le da Colombia, asi puede estar despierto pero parece como si mientras el esta semi-despierto, Alfred se esta muriendo de sueño.

-Ultimamente parece que no duerme bien- dice para si mismo sin darse cuenta de que tiene cierta preocupacion y ha fruncido el seño -incluso llego a dormirse en mi hombro la reunion pasada-

Flashback

* * *

Se veia tan bien dormido, incluso mas alegre de lo normal; susurraba cosas que nadie entenderia lo que lo hacia ver mas lindo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Alejandro.

Mexico no pudo resistirlo mas y empezo a tocarle el cabello, todos sus mechones; su cabello era muy suave y brillaba a la luz; Estados Unidos seguia murmurando cosas intangibles y de vez en cuando sonreia.

"Por cosas como esas le perdone lo de Texas" pensaba mientras el mismo sonreia mirandolo. Alfred se acurrucaba mas en su brazo hasta agarrarlo con sus dos brazos.

-Eres mas tierno cuando duermes- susurro Mexico y justamente despues se arrepintio de haberlo dicho en voz y no en pensamiento.

Uno creeria que si Alfred con el alboroto de Inglaterra, Francia e Italia no despertaba no lo haria un susurro... pero eso fue lo que sucedio.

-Ahhh!- habia gritado Estados Unidos- Shit! me desperte...ughh..Alejandro?-lo siguiente lo habia dicho mas bajo por la sorpresa y la cara se le estaba poniendo roja, pero eso Mexico no lo notaba.

En eso Mexico le mostro una sonrisa divertida ya que en el ajetreo se le habian movido considerablemente y tenia una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Hola dormilon, ¿te quedaste despierto jugando Call of Duty otra vez?-Alejandro meneo la cabeza- te dije que dejaras el vici..-

-¡Oye yankee, suelta a Mexico ahora mismo!-

Mexico se volteo sorprendido y vio que Venezuela miraba amenazadoramente a Estados Unidos (que seguia algo rojo y con los lentes chuecos).

Y desgraciadamente no era el unico que los miraban.

Chile miraba desaprobatoriamente a Estados Unidos,Argentina meneaba la cabeza pero parecia que se reia de el;Colombia, Peru y Bolivia miraban al rubio con el ceño fruncido (se tomaban en serio lo de quedarse dormido).

Aunque tampoco faltaban los que se divertian con el asunto.

Uruguay se limpiaba los lentes pero contenia una sonrisa, Brasil miraba fijamente a Mexico con un signo de pregunta en la cabeza (lo cual significaba que el no habia prestado atencion a nada),Belize tambien contenia una leve sonrisa y Guatemala era el que estaba peor de todos parecia que estaba a punto de desmayarse de la risa.

Aun asi habia una gran tension entre los latinos.

-¿Que pasa por que tanta tension?-dijo llegando España mientras agarraba a Venezuela del cuello para darle un abrazo-Venezuela ¿porque estas enojado? No es bueno estar enojado, no es cierto Lovi?-

-Callate bastardo-

-Pastaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Italia-kun no haga tanto ruido-

-Pero que indecentes-

-Kasesesese eres muy estirado señorito jajajajaaja! deberias ser como mi awesome persona-

-Bruder no hables tan alto esto es una reunion global-

-Pero al parecer mon´ami todos estan gritando,¡De premio para quien deje de gritar tendra una noche especial conmigo honhonhonhon!-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces frog!-

-Es que estas celoso de que no seras tu verdad?-

-Stupid bastard, shut up, Bloddy shit!-

-Que grosero eres!Fusosososo!

Asi habia la reunion dejando muy perplejo al mexicano.

Por su parte el estadounidense habia salido de la sala como una bala.

Pero lo peor habia sido cuando todos se iban...

-Oi Me-chan!- la que le gritaba era Hungria que se acercaba a el; el se llebava muy ien con Hungria desde que lo fue a cuidar un par de años junto con Austria*.

-¿Que pasa Hung..?-no termino de decirlo pues la hungara lo habia agarrado de los hombros mientras le pedia detalles sobre lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas -de-detalles, por que ni no paso nada-

-Claro que paso algo, por favor requiero este material para mis fics-

-Pero ya te dije que no paso na..-

-Claro que si paso algo.. aunque no tan fuerte- dijo Hungria algo decepcionada.

-...-Mexico la miro fijamente y entrecerro los ojos- Algo fuerte eh? acaso estabas espiandome-

- Yo no diria espiar mas bien seria mirar determinadamente a cierta persona e secreto-

-Eso es espiar!-

-Dejando eso de lado- dijo quitando la idea de Mexico como si fueran moscas -¿Estas enamorado de America?

Por alguna estupida razon Mexico se sonrojo; el como iba a saberlo? Se dio una cachetada mental a el no le gustaba Estados Unidos ¿cierto?...¿cierto?

- Esto me tengo que ir que se me queman los frijoles*- dicho y hecho Mexico salio huyendo dejando a la hungara qritando:

-No puedes huir Alejandro , no del amor!- grito nuevamente Hungria.

* * *

Fin del Flashback

-No es como si estuviera huyendo- murmuro Mexico- es que es imposible que el me quiera a mi-

Asi es no importaba cuanto quisiera volver esa sonrisa y a ese idiota suyo no lo lograria jamas

**O por lo menos eso creia Alejandro.**

* * *

**Dios! He hecho este fic un poco mas grande que el anterior para compensar!  
**

**Ya he planeado lo que saldra en los sig. capitulos :3  
**

**Asi que hasta luego.  
**

**America: See you later HAHAHAHA!  
**

**Mexico: Vaya arruinaste el final ¬¬  
**

**America: Pero Ale...  
**

**Mexico: Nada ¬w¬ ya se me ocurrira un castigo  
**

**America: Noooooooooo!  
**

**Alfie:Ya dejen de discutir :3!  
**

**America (siendo arrastrado por Mexico y Alfie): Ayudaaaaaaaa!  
**


	3. No todas las pesadillas son malas

**u.ú Hola :D **

**Aqui esta de nuevo mi awesome persona para iluminarles la vida!**

**ok no u.u**

**Quiero agradecer a Ivychankasumi, Bloom Medianoche, Haru Olivera y Eli que me han dejado review!**

**Me ahn hecho muy feliz.  
**

**Dis.. esa cosa rara: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama  
**

**Ojo el Oc de Mexico si es mio XD  
**

**NOTA: Este cap va para los amantes del ArgChi!**

* * *

En una casita cerca de la Patagonia, ( osease en el territorio de nuestro Martucho) en una cama cerca de la ventana de la habitacion principal, habia un chileno de nobre Manuel ( Manu para sus cuates :D)

Chile observaba con el ceño fruncido un libro que tenia entre las manos pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez.

"Pero Colombia me lo ha pedido" se recordaba cada vez que volteaba o se aburria.

Flashback

* * *

Se encontraba en casa de Colombia hablando con la misma mientras tomaban un poco de cafe. Por alguna razon habia tres tazas de cafe, lo cual era raro ya que no estaban mas que ellos dos en la casa.

-Manuel...- la colombiana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Catalina- dijo bajando su taza y apoyandola en la mesa donde se encontraba sentado

-¿Tu no has visto raro a Elda?-

-¿Elda? Quien es esa?-

-No es ninguna esa, es Mexico- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-...- Chile observo detenidamente a Colombia...

Entonces Chile estallo de la risa

-JAJAJA Elda! que lindo apodo le pusiste Catalina JAJAJA- dijo partiendose de la risa mientras se agarraba de la mesa para no caerse

-Manuel!-

-Oh Dios mio es el apodo mas absurdo que he oido JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Si pero no tanto como "mi lindo Manu", así es como te dice Martin ¿no?-

El que habia hablado habia sido ni mas ni menos que Mexico; se veía completamente demacrado de sueño y algo alterado; parecia que venia corriendo, pero aun asi no habia perdido el sonido ironico cuando se enojaba.

Chile se sonrojo por lo antes dicho y lo unico que pudo balbucear fue:

-¿Quien te dijo que el me llamaba asi?-

-Uruguay-

-Oh- dijo, preguntandose cuantas personas mas lo sabian; Uruguay solo lo sabria si se lo habia dicho Brasil, a el cual se lo tuvo que decir Paraguay, la cual debio saberlo de Peru que debio decirselo a Bolivia y a las Guyanas; las Guyanas guardarian el secreto pero Bolivia se lo contaria a Venezuela, Ecuador y a los centroamericanos...se estremecio.

Los chismes volaban en su familia. En el peor de los casos se enteraria España que se lo diria a cuanto se parara en frente de el...sacudio la cabeza.

-Por que Elda?- pregunto para quitarse ese horrible pensamiento de la cabeza

-Por que mi segundo nombre es Eldáir- Alejandro se encogio de hombros mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba la taza de cafe - a donde fue Cata?-

-Ugh?- Manuel se acababa de dar cuenta de que Colombia no estaba.

Despues de un rato en los cuales el chileno y el mexicano estuvieron bebiendo cafe sin decir nada, llego Catalina con una caja llena de vasos de plastico con tapa rebosantes de cafe.

-Aqui estan tu caja diaria Elda- le dijo muy seriamente la colombiana

-Gracias Cata, entonces me ire-

-Como van tus pesadillas Elda-

Chile arqueo una ceja al ver la forma maternal en la que hablaba Colombia a Mexico; usualmente se la pasaban riendo, hablando sobre a donde irian esa noche a bailar o cuanto de especia se le echa a determinada comida, hoy no, parecian mas serios hablando de cosas que Chile no entendia nada.

-No son pesadillas, solo son sueños extraños, no te preocupes-

- Y se podria saber de que sueñas?- le pregunto Manuel a Alejandro

Mexico cabilo durante unos segundos hasta que solo murmuro:

-Con una persona-

Manuel estaba consternado; la persona que solia pelearse con Martin, que se empezaba a reir de la nada y que cuando le preguntabas algo no paraba de hablar, estaba enfrente de el todo demacrado. Bastante extraño.

-Bueno... me voy, adios Cata, adios Manu- se despidio con la mano mientras cargaba la caja hasta la salida.

-...-

-...-

-Bien dime que tu tambien lo viste raro-

-Algo- fuel lo unico que logro acertar Manuel

-Entonces...¿Me ayudaras?-

-A que?-

La colombiana fruncio el ceño

-A descubrir que le pasa-

Aunque le viera dicho que no, sabia que terminaria haciendolo asi que...

-Bueno ya que-

-Sii!- dijo aplaudiendo Catalina, salio de nuevo y entro a la habitacion con libros de titulos extraños como "Aprende lo que dicen tus sueños :D" o "El mundo de los sueños".

-Que demonios es esto?-

-Tu parte del trabajo- le respondio Catalina sonriendo mas.

* * *

Fin del Flashback

Ahora el tenia que sufrir leyendo esos condenados libros para saber de que trataban los sueños de Alejandro o "Elda".

Pero lo peor habia sido cuando llego a la reunion de ese dia..

* * *

Flashback

-Ya llego por quien lloraban!- Mexico azoto la puerta sin querer al entrar- Ups -_-U jejeje lo siento-

Alejandro se acerco a donde estaban el y Colombia( que lo habia obligado a ingeniar su plan durante la junta)

-Vaya mi Cata ese cafe si que estaba cargado jajajajjaja; bueno me voy adios Cata y adios "mi lindo Manu" jajajaja-

Y por eso cuando se formo el alboroto de que Estados Unidos se habia dormido aprovecho para mirarle de mala manera.

Fin del flashback :D

* * *

-Ese bastardo, quein se pone feliz tan repentinamente con tomar algo de cafe?-  
murmuraba enojado

-Oye Manu que te pasa-

Chile se volteo al ver que Argentina le hablaba, pero se sorprendio cuando el aludido le dio un calido abrazo.

- O-oye weon ¿que haces?sueltame ya- º/º

-Aww.. Manu, es tan lindo cuando vos te sonrojas- le dijo el mas alto abrazandolo mas fuerte -Quiero que te sonrojes mas!

**A veces convivir con Martin era toda una pesadilla**

-Poh´ no lo vas a lograr- dijo tratando de quitarselo de encima.

Ante eso el rubio ensancho su sonrisa (poniendo la cara de pervertido que solo el y Furansu-niichan saben hacer)

-Entonces va ser por las malas-

Argentina, aprvechandose de que tenia agarrado de la cintura lo volteo y lo puso mas cerca de el.

-Oye Alejate weon!- dijo mientras el rubio bajaba el libro con el que se cubria la cara y se acercaba mucho mas al moreno.

-No quiero..- dijo mientras le besaba

Fue un beso bastante largo que empezo suave y despues se volvio mas pasional, tanto que llego a tirarlos sobre la cama donde estaban.

-M..Martin..mm.. no puedo respirar - intentaba decir el moreno, que en ese momento estaba rojo como un tomate (Fusososo)

-Mmmm Manu estas arruinando el momento- dijo mientras lo volvia a besar esta vez metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del mas bajo

Chile rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos cediendo por completo a los labios de Martin que se acomodo mas sobre el tomandolo por la cintura.

Entonces Martin bajo sus labios hasta el cuello del otro y empezo a morderlo y lamerlo.

-Ah..M..Martin deja de...Ah!- musitaba y gemia Chile

El argentino paro y se acerco a la oreja del chileno que lo seguia abrazando.

-Pero no crees que es mas divertido que leer un libro- le susurro mordiendole una oreja, haciendo que a Manuel se le escapara un gemido lo cual Martin tomo como afirmacion, empezo a subirle la camisa mientras lo besaba una vez mas cuando...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El celular de Manuel (que estaba a un lado de ellos) empezo a sonar insistentemente como queriendo arruinar el momento.

Martin jamas sintio tanto odio a un aparato electronico.

Chile tomo el aparato y lo habrio.

-¿Hola?-

-Chile! hasta que contestas...¿interrumpi algo?- murmuro la colombiana

-Si- dijo Argentina quitandole el celular a un enojado y sonrojado chileno, se veia algo irritado -Si algo muy importante, de tanta medida que Hungria te mataria -

-Oh- dijo Catalina entendiendo la "situacion"-Bueno...este solo queria preguntar como iba el trabajito que le deje a Chile-

-Oh el de los libritos? jajajaja, no tiene ni una pista de los sueños por la forma de fruncir el ceño cada vez que abre un libro- dijo el argentino cambiado drasticamente el tono de voz y su humor a uno mas alegre -deberias verlo cada vez que lo hace se ve tan lindo-

-Oye weon devuelveme el telefono!- dijo tratando de quitarle el telefono pero Martin se bajo de el y se sento en la cama - Tsk joder!- esto le estaba divirtiendo bastante pero su tsunderidad no le permitia decirlo.

**Como una pesadilla que se vuelve un sueño.**

-¿Crees que le puedes ayudar?-pregunto la colombiana

-Claro!-

-Bueno voy a dejar de "interrumpir"; Adios Martucho! dile mis saludos a Manu!-

Martin se volteo y le iba a decir lo de los saludos cuando vio que Manuel estaba sonriendo, aunque cuando el chileno se dio cuenta que lo veian fruncio el ceño.

-¿Que ves?-

-Lo lindo que eres cuando sonries- dijo mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla al sonrojado Manuel.

**Un dulce sueño.**

-Respecto a lo que dijo Cata...¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-De que?- dijo el argentino inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender.

**Que se convierte en una dulce pesadilla.**

*Facepalm*-Crei que sabias de que hablaban-

-Algo- dijo Martin sonriendo- entonces che decime lo que sabes-

Chile se encogio de hombros y respondio:

-Solo se que sueña como una persona-

-Ahhh... debe ser con Estados Unidos- dijo mientras se recostaba en una almohada sercana

-¡¿Que!?- dijo acercandose al argentino - ¿De donde has sacado eso?-

-Awww Manu es que tu eres muy distraido, cualquiera que los viera se daria cuenta-

-¿Que los vea?¿Porque el plural?-

-Pfff que no has visto ultimamente a el "yankee"? esta derrotado, el tambien tiene sueñitos- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Vaya- dijo poniendose una mano en la frente sorprendido -¿Y que crees que significa?-

Martin alzo una ceja y despues sonrio mientras le jalaba las mejillas al moreno.

-Que lindo! Aun no te has dado cuenta! Pero queadorable eres mi lindo Manu- decia en un estado de completo España- Lindo, vos sos tan lindo!-

-Soltame- dijo todo rojo Chile- Decime que significa-

-Bueno puedo decirte que son como los mismos suelos que tuvo cierto chileno enfrente de mi sobre mi- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Chile se puso blanco... incluso dejo pasar ese comentario muy cierto por cierto(?)

-Como es posible! Mexico esta enamorado de ese yankee?!-

- Y viceversa-

-Y viceversa!-

-Los dos estan enamorados-

-Los dos estan enamorados!-

-Y Martin es la persona mas grossa del mundo!-

-Y Martin es la persona mas...- Chile lo volteo a ver -Tsk aprovechado-

Martin hizo un puchero

-Bueno, pero no entiendo como Elda se pudo enamorar de ese..-

-¿Quien?-

Ups.. Chile olvido que Argentina no sabia que ese era el apodo de Mexico -Quice decir Alejandro -

-Oh, pues en ese caso no lo entiendo yo tampoco, pero...-Martin bajo algo la cabeza -creo que entiendo a ese boludo yankee-

-Eh? Porque?- dijo confundido Manuel

-Jejeje porque cuando la persona de la que uno esta enamorado es como... como vos o Ale es mas dificil- alzo la vista y lo miro - no se si me entendes...algo enojones-

Manuel no entendia, como dicen aqui en Mexico "Ni Madres".

Argentina al ver la cara de "No jodas que no te entiendo" de Chile empezo a explicarlo de otra manera.

-Por ejemplo a mi me sorprendio mucho cuando vos me dijiste que si- dijo levantandole la mano izquierda del chileno para que viera el pequeño pero significativo anillo de compromiso que ahi estaba, y despues de eso le dedico una sonrisa muy feliz.

Chile se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos y se le aceleraba el corazon"_Tranquilizate, no seas weon, no dejaremos que esa sonrisa nos gane"_.

-Pff Eres un idiota- dijo bajando la cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo

-Seee... pero me hiciste el idiota mas feliz del mundo- vaya eso no lo esperaba y menos que lo abrazara otra vez.

La forma en que ese argentino se ponia serio, feliz o egocentrico lo volvia loco.

"_Vamos dejate llevar, despues de todo por cositas como estas le habes dicho que si ¿no?"_

Y por eso fue que lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo; dio un suspiro, despues de todo Martin no era un idiota, el se habia dado cuenta antes que nadie de los sueños de esos dos, y peor aun se las habia ingeniado para robarle el corazon._  
_

**Porque por eso las pesadillas no son tan malas,  
**

**porque dejan tras de si un dulce, dulce sueño.  
**

-Entonces...¿Que vas a hacer ahora que lo has descubierto?-

-Ni idea, supongo que tendre que decirle a Cata...-

-Eso es todo?-

-No...- eso ultimo lo dijo mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un numero

-¿A quien llamas?-

-A la unica persona que hará hablar a Alejandro con la verdad-

...

...

...

* * *

**Bien que les parecio?**

**Argentina: Che como que le falto mas yo ¿no crees?  
**

**Alfie: Claro Martucho lo que tu digas -w-  
**

**Chile: No te recomiendo que lo concientas  
**

**Alfie: Ok :3  
**

**ºººººººººººº  
**

**Okey despues de esta intervencion solo tengo algo que decir...  
**

**Me vuelve loca el ArgChi!  
**

**Aunque no tanto como el USAMex o el SpUk (perdon soy una humana con problemas mentales)  
**

**Reviews porfas  
**

**Me hacen mas feliz  
**


	4. El bello sueño de Morfeo

**Hola gente! Me han encatado sus reviews *se tira al suelo y se retuerce* son lindooooos**~

**Idachi-sama espero la trduccionde ese review ;D**

**AmbarSpellbound: Gracias por leer y sigue con el fic de Martin el vampiro (si no lo haces morire TT-TT)  
**

**Ivychankasumi : Gracias por tus reviews me hacen feliz  
**

**Bloom Medianoche: Muchas Gracias..snif..snif  
**

**Izumi G: Aun sigo agradecida por que fuiste mi primer review!  
**

**Argentina: che los reviews son solo porque aparecio mi grossa persona~**

**Mexico: Si, si como digas ¬¬} ya di el Disclaimer (perdon si lo escribi mal :D)**

**Disc.. esa cosa que me hace decir que Hetalia no es mio , pero no me rendire! :3  
**

**Nota: Estoy poniendo la historia desde diferentes puntos, ustedes diganme si les gusta!**

* * *

En una casa cerca de la Rivera Maya...

-Pff... No se porque estoy haciendo esto..- murmuraba Mexico mirando aquella hoja de papel que estaba en blanco y al lapiz que tenia en la mano.

"_Escribir cuando el alma esta deseperada es la mejor cura"_ eso le habia dicho Octavio * una vez

Estaba deseperado, suponia que su alma tambien pero..¿Le ayudaria en algo?

Bueno, eso no lo sabria hasta hacerlo...Asi que mando a ver a su mamá a la duda y se puso a escribir.

Le habian dicho que sabia escribir poemas asi que por eso empezo...

_"Pregunto yo al Dios divino_

_¿Por que me mando el quererte,  
_

_por que te eligio la suerte  
_

_para cruzarte en mi camino?  
_

_¿Por que el bendito destino  
_

_me hace sufrir con tu amor?  
_

_Sangre, llanto de dolor  
_

_al saber que no eres mio  
_

_mi alma muere de frio  
_

_por falta de tu calor"  
_

-...- Alejandro miro sorprendido la hoja de papel ¿Eso lo habia escrito el? Vaya despues de todo servia -Aunque se oye un tanto cursi... Ah pero ya que!-

Asi estuvo escribiendo solo para el durante un largo rato.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en una casa cerca de Madrid..._

-Romanooooooo! has visto mi chaqueta?!- gritaba a todo pulmon un español de nombre Antonio

-Bloddy hell! Romano no esta Antonio!- repondia un ingles que, sentado en un sofa tomando te , veia como el español se movia de un lado al otro

-Oh! Lo siento Arthur~ tu has visto mi chaqueta?- dijo España rascandose la cabeza mirando a Inglaterra

-No sera la que tienes puesta, Anthony?- dijo arqueando las cejas

-Ahhh~ Jajajajaja que tonto soy~-dijo fijandose en su ropa, y, cambiando totalmente su actitud se lanzo sobre el ingles, acercando su boca a su oido - Por cierto... Me encanta que me llames Anthony~-

-Bl-bloddy hell q-que se supone que h-haces!?- dijo viendo que el español acercaba su cara mas y mas...sonrojandose mucho

-Jajajajajaja Inglaterra pareces un tomatito~ Fusososo~!- dijo abrazandolo y haciendo que a este se le regara todo el te en la camisa de manga que traia.

-Aww! shit! mi camisa!- dijo tratando de limpiarse- esta arruinada!-

-Jujuju entonces habra que quitarla~-

Arthur lo miro fijamente todo rojo

-Tu maldito pervertido!-dijo tratando de alejarse lo mas que le permitia el sofa

Antonio alzo una ceja y puso una cara muy inocente sin darse cuenta

-Pero si solo te iba a dar mi chaqueta-

Si Inglaterra estaba rojo antes, no era nada comparado a como estaba ahora; despues de todo se le estaba pegando lo pervertido de Francia.

-I´m sorry, I...I- empezo a decir el rubio pero el español lo habia interrumpido con un beso

-No te disculpes- se alejo un poco pero Inglaterra se acerco e inicio otro beso.

Esto era extraño, su "pequeño tsundere" estaba iniciando un beso sin ser incitado (bueno no mucho), eso era algo que debia aprovechar.

Le tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo acerco mas tomandolo de la cabeza, inclinandose hacia atras para abrazarlo mas fuerte...lastima que eso los tiro al suelo a los dos.

**A si se acababa el bello sueño de Morfeo.**

-Auch~- dijo España sobandose la cabeza - Inglaterra, estas bien?-**  
**

-Mhp...- respondio mientras lo abrazaba dejando desconcertado a España

-Ingla...-

-NO digas nada- dijo mientra lo abrazaba mas fuerte, escondiendo su sonrojo en el hombro del otro, a lo que España repondio abrazandolo tambien.

**Para iniciar uno mejor, **

**mas dulce y calido que el anterior.**

TOC,TOC.

El ruido insistente de golpes en la pauerta trajo a la realidad a el español

-Quien es?- no se queria parar, ¿cuando iba a haber un momento tan dulce como este? No muy pronto, estaba seguro.

_"Es el unico problema de amar a un tsundere" _diria Elizabetha.

-Quien crees que soy, bastardo!- exclamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-Romano~!-

-Vaya que gran rebelacion nos has dado, abreme ya!- respondio gritando mas fuerte

España suspiro, a veces su amigo Romano era muuuuuy malo con el.

Se trato de levantar pero se dio cuenta de que Arthur se habia quedado dormido.

-...- ¿Se quedo dormido? Vaya...

-No me vas a abrir Antonio!?-

-Ya voy!- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba al ingles otra vez en el sofa; fue hacia la puerta y la abrio para ver a un Lovino muy molesto titiritando de frio.

-Bastardo! hasta que abres, sabes hace mucho frio afuera- dijo entrando a la casa -Por esta estupida tormenta no podremos cosechar tomates-

-Si- murmuro algo triste España, no habria tomates en un tiempo (Nooooooooooo) -Pero ya habra otra cosecha- dijo mas alto y mas feliz

-Si, ojala- dijo mas amablemente Lovino, le relajaba hablar sobre tomates (?) -Bueno yo solo vine a darte esto- y le dio su celular

-Oh~! Mi celular! crei que lo habia perdido~! gracias Lovi~-dijo abrazando al del rulito flotante

-Chigiiiii! Sueltame!- dijo empujando al español - Lo dejaste en la casa de Emma ayer en la cena-

-Ohhh, ya recuerdo, lo olvide cuando Densel me corrio-

-Pues no deberias molestar a Holanda- fue lo unico que refunfuño

-Y hablando de eso~-dijo tomando a Lovino de los hombros - como tomo Densel lo de tu y Emma?-

Lovino se puso rojo y le dio un golpe y despues murmuro:

-No intento matarme asi que va mejor de lo que creia-

-Oh mi Lovi ya crecio~ Fusososososo~-

Lovino se escubullo para evitar el abrazo del español y fue corriendo directo a la sala.

Cuando Lovino entro a la sala vio a Arthur dormido en el sofa.

-¿Y este cejon que hace aqui?-dijo Romano señalando a Inglaterra.

-¡¿ Como que cejon?!- dijo despertando repentinamente Inglaterra -Fuck! Why you call me _cejon_?-

-¿Que hace el aqui?- dijo ignorando al ingles, despues cayo en la cuenta y le fruncio el ceño a Antonio -Vaya, No podrian hacer "eso" en otro lugar que no sea la sala?-

Antonio y Arthur se pusieron colorados.

-No estabamos haciendo...-

De repente sono el celular de Antonio sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Quien habla?- dijo cogiendo y abriendo el celular.

-Antonio?- dijo una voz familiar

-Manu~!- dijo alegrando su semblante -¿Que pasa?-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras España oia lo que Chile tenia que decirle.

España puso una cara de extrañeza -¿En serio eso es posible?- otra pausa -Dios! ¿En serio?- se le alegro la cara mientras oia a Manuel -Joder ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?-

En eso Manuel dijo algo que hizo que Antonio volteara a ver a Arthur sorprendido...

Despues de eso se desmayo.

-What happened?!- dijo Inglaterra incandose al lado del pais de la pasion -¿Que hacemos para despertarlo?-

-Solo hay una forma de despertar de su sueño a Morfeo- dijo Lovino acomodandose la bufanda que traia puesta -presta atencion para que la proxima lo hagas tu -

Lovino alzo su brazo y lo doblo para que quedara abajo el codo, cerro un ojo para hacerlo con precicion y se lanzo al estomago del español apoyando su codo en el.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito España y miro adolorido a Romano que se reia a carcajadas en el suelo -¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-

-No despertabas- dijo riendo Inglaterra.

España aunque se sentia insultado de que se rieran de el, le parecio genial que los dos se divirtieran juntos (aunque sea a su costa); usualmente su mejor amigo y su pareja no se llebavan bien (por lo menos de parte de Romano), asi que eso estaba bien.

**En los sueños de Morfeo todo es feliz.**

-Por cierto, ¿De que hablabas con Chile?- le pregunto Arthur

Eso puso serio a España, se levanto y le extendio la mano a el ingles.

-Eso te lo cuento en el camino- lo levantó y se lo llevo hacia la puerta.

-Hey! A donde vas bastardo?!-

-Lovi, cuida la casa mientras no estoy!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Espera bastardo que tengo una cita con...- Se cerro la puerta -Emma-

Lovino empezo a patear el suelo hasta que se le ocurrio una idea para vengarse del español.

-Tu te lo buscaste jejejeje- murmuro mientra agarraba su celular y marcaba un numero predestinado -Hola...Emma ¿Quieres venir a la a una fiesta en casa de España?...si claro que me dio permiso... no, no importa, invita a quien quieras que yo invitare a mis hermanos Feliciano y a Maurizio (Seborga)...Pff ni te molestes en invitarlo, de seguro Feliciano lo va invitar... si ya se, pero no quiero que venga el macho patatas... jajaja si de seguro esos dos van a destruir la casa, pero no te perocupes a España no le importara- asi se fue Romano a un super cerca de ahi para los preparativos de su fiesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el coche de España...

-Ya entendiste?-

-Si, vaya, esa no me la esperaba...-Inglaterra volteo a ver al que conducia -pero..Porque vamos con el?-

-Tengo que pedirle consejo ...- dijo volteando a ver al ingles y le sonrio mientras le acariciaba el alborotado cabello - Y tu no estas perocupado?-

-Claro!...pero no tanto como tu- dijo poniendose serio -si fuera por mi no intervendriamos ninguno de los dos ni nadie, ellos tienen que vivir sus vidas...-

-Pero es mi hijo- dijo España -y ellos son sus hermanos-

-Sabes, es por eso lo que te digo, ellos deben vivir sus vidas- y dijo frunciendo el ceño - ademas yo tambien quiero a mi familia-

España hizo un puchero -Esta bien...Sera lo que el nos diga!-

Inglaterra suspiro y no volvio a decirle nada, de todos modos no le haria caso.

**Morfeo se pone nervioso cuando su sueño se vuelve turbulento,**

**pero aun sigue siendo el bello sueño de Morfeo.  
**

* * *

_En un lindo lugar llamado Canada...  
_

-Mathy! Que se supone que debo hacer?- perguntaba un deseperado America a su hermano gemelo.

Canada suspiro; Estados Unidos le habia contado lo sucedido con esos "sueños no tan infernales".

-Pues... no deberias hablarlo con Alejandro primero?-

-Pero enseguida se lo dijera intentaria matarme!-

-Yo dudo que haga eso...- fue lo que murmuro el canadiense

-Ugh? ¿Por que crees eso?- le repondio el ojiazul sorprendido.

-Bueno... ¿que tal si el tambien siente eso por ti?...-

-...-

-Alfred?-

A eso le siguio una carcajada triste de el estadounidense.

-Ojala hubiera una minima posibilidad de eso Mathy...- dijo suspirando -como va a querer a alguien como yo que muchas veces le hago la vida imposible-

Ver en ese estado a Alfred no le gustaba nada a Mathew.

-Vamos Alfred...-dijo abrazando a su hermano -el es tu amigo-

-Amigo... con eso deberia bastarme despues de las cosas que le he hecho, mas no me basta- Escondio su cara en el hombro de su hermano -no lo culparia si me odiara-

-Alfred, no digas cosas como esas!- Mathew alzo la voz por primera vez en su vida -Mirame...Que me mires! Mexico no te odia, el te quiere... incluso te puede querer como tu a el, pero si tu no le dices o hablas con el ¿Como piensas saberlo?-

-...- Estados Unidos estaba perplrejo, jamas Canada le habia gritado.

En cuanto a Canada uso un tono mas gentil para seguir hablando.

-Tu sabes como es Alejandro, no demuestra sus sentimientos tan facilmente, habla con el, quien sabe... a lo mejor sale mejor de lo que creias-

Alfred sonrio, su hermano siempre le levantaba el animo ahora muy decayente.

-Muchas gracias Mathy- dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte -lo hare, se lo dire- estaba temblando, se podia notar su nerviosismo

Pero lo haria, no se hecharia para atras, no decepcionaria a Canada, no se desepcionaria a si mismo.

Y como decia Canada: Quien sabe a lo mejor salia todo mejor de lo planeado.

* * *

_Otra vez en Mexico..._

Todo el escritorio estaba lleno de hojas de papel con poemas, Alejandro se lo habia tomado muy en serio y ahora estaba intentando descansar de tanto esfuerzo pero no podia.

Un pensamiento le rondaba desde el poema numero 70.

Estaba haciendo esto porque?...facil: su mente y su corazon estaban en un lio.

Porque estaban en un lio?... eso no lo sabia.

Despues en el poema 120 otro pensamiento le llego...

Su corazon estaba en un lio porque...¿Estaba enamorado de Alfred?

No.

Habia volteado a la izquierda y vio una fila de poemas...

¿A quien trataba de engañar?

Si, siestaba enamorado de el.

Pero que hacer?...

******Morfeo se pone nervioso cuando su sueño se vuelve turbulento**.

En el poema 201 se resigno a _otro _pensamiento.

Solo quedaba una cosa... debia decirselo.

Tal vez asi se sentiria mejor.

Y por eso estaba asi pensando en como demonios iba a decirselo cuando un sentimiento le calento el alma.

Estaba enamorado de Alfred.

**pero aun sigue siendo el bello sueño de Morfeo.**

Si, de ese idiota que a veces lo molestaba, pero aun asi era su mejor amigo.

De esos ojos azul cielo,

tan profundos, tan bellos.

Sonrio: ahora hasta su mente hablaba en rimas, solo por una razon...

**El AMOR**

* * *

**Bien que les parece :D?**

**Hoy estuve de muy buen humor~ (porque no me hicieron ni una broma)  
**

**Espero que a ustedes tambien no les hayan hecho nada~  
**

**Espero el sig. cpi con ansias...HABRA UNA APARIICION ESPECIAL DEL ...  
**

**BAD FRIENDS TRIO!  
**

**Espero que sigan leyendo a su humilde escritora..yo  
**

**España:Hasta luego~  
**


	5. La fiesta

**Hola gente~**

**Aqui esta la asombrosa yo para hecharles a perder el dia~  
**

**jejejeje ok no.  
**

**Bueno la verdad este cap se me ocurrio en una noche de delirio mientras oia a mis tios joderme con una fiesta que querian hacerme, parecia que se habian embriagado de tanto cocolate caliente(?)... y ahi llego la idea~.  
**

**Perdon ..pero es que estoy loca :D  
**

**No puedo decir que Hetalia no es mio...porque es MENTIRA! es solo un engaño del gobierno que...*le hechan un sedante*...ok, ok Hetalia no es mio! es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!  
**

* * *

_En una casa en el centro de Berlin, Alemania..._**  
**

-Como que no esta?!- gritaba un español sorprendido

-No, hoy es noche de opera en Austria,¿Acaso esperabas que se encontraria aqui?- respondia un albino de ojos carmesi mirando extrañado a uno de sus mejores amigos

-Pero... pero necesitaba pedirle un consejo...-

-Para eso estamos tus amigos mon´amour Antonio~- respondia un frances de nombre Francis, que tambien se encontraba en la casa.

-A todo esto Francis, que demonios haces aqui?-le dijo Prusia a Francia - no es que a mi awesome presencia le moleste la tuya pero...-

-Oh, es mi amour Mathew estaba ocupado asi que vine aqui- respondio sencillamente el rubio.

-Entonces habra que aprovechar- rio sonoramente el pruso -sacare mi reserva de cerveza... eh Francia, de casualidad traeras vino?-

-Claro mon´ami, Francia-oniichan siempre viene preparado- djio sacando de Odin sabe donde una caja de vinos -son de la mejor calidad honhonhonhonhon~-

-Pero Gilbert necesito que me aconsejen, por favor es importante!- decia deseperado el español

-Todo a su paso Toño~- dijo Prusia mientras lo llevaba a la mesa de la casa - aprovechemos que mi hermanito no esta y tomemos un rato~-

_Asi paso un rato... (una hora para ser exactos)_

-Dios cuanto se tarda!- refunfuñaba un ingles en el auto de España; Antonio le habia dicho que esperara en el auto -Arg! Voy a ir por el!- dijo bajando del auto -¿Cuanto se puede tardar en pedir un consejo al estirado ese-

Inglaterra abrio la puerta...y por alguna razon no se sorprendio mucho de lo que vio.

En una mesa habia tres borrachos parados sobre esta, haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara mientras ellos cantaban a todo pulmon con cerveza, vino y sangria (que sabe dios de donde sacaron) en la mano un villancico inventado por ellos:

-"_Cerveza sobre cerveza, y sobre cerveza whisky~__-_cantaban_ - acercte a la cantina, entra y haremos un brindis~"-  
_

_-_España...-_  
_

_-"¡Belen, el bar de Belen, donde los borrachos toman hasta el amanecer~!-_empezaron a gritar mas fuerte_ -Belen, el bar de Belen, sangria, vodka y vino siempre hay que beber!~-  
_

-Bloddy he...-_  
_

-PAREN ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- lo interrumpio un grito militar de Ludwing, mejor conocido como la Bundesrepublik Deutschland o Alemania que acababa de entrar por la puerta junto con Italia -Bruder, no te puedo dejar ni una hora solo!-

-Hermanito,Ita-chan, que bueno verlos! Les gusto nuestro nuevo villancico?- preguntaba un semi-borracho Prusia, que seguia sobre la mesa.

-Vee , era lindo, pero no estamos en Marzo?- preguntaba un muy feliz italiano

-Ugh? que fecha es hoy?-decia tabaleandose Gilbert mientras se bajaba de la mesa

-ist 4. März 2012- respondio Alemania -Estas tan borracho como para no recordar la...-

-Ahhhhhhhh! es 4 de Marzo?!, Francis me dijiste que mañana era Navidad! Ya no podremos darles a los _austrantas_ sus regalos del espacio- lo interrumpio gritando lleno de incertidumbre Prusia, estaba casi hasta las lagrimas por no darle a sus _austrantas _(astronautas) sus regalos.

-Se dice _estribantas _no seas ignorante Gil..hip..bert -decia Francia mientras bajaba tambien de la mesa, y levantando su dedo hacia el cielo grito-Aun no es tarde..hip.. para ir al espacio Gilbert! Subamos los regalos a mi mo..hip..no volador y vamonos-

-Yo tambien quiero ir - dijo España tirandose al suelo -traere los regalos -

Los regalos eran nada mas y nada menos que unos corchos de vino con un moñito amarrado en medio, otros eran unas hojas llenas de garabatos pintados con licor (que debieron ser pintados mientras estaban borrachos) y lo mas "decente" eran unas cartas que parecian hechas por niños de 5 años que tenian dibujitos (de esos que tu hermanito mas pequeños hacen, raros pero adorables) de Bad Trio deseando feliz Navidad; lo mas raro es que estaban en un idioma raro e ilegible.

-Se podria saber en que idioma esta esto- pregunto Ludwing levantando una carta que se le habia caido a España.

Francia miro ofendido a la republica alemana y le respondio:

-_peut-être vous ne sont pas éduqués? _(para los que no saben frances al igual que yo significa: acaso eres inculto?) esta es una carta en perfecto filipiaustralvenio..hip.. idioma solo utilizado por los..hip..filipiaustralveños-

-Eh?-dijo confundido Antonio -creia que era catalantropico sureño-

Asi comenzo una discucion sobre en que idioma estaban las cartas; todos decidieron ignorar al bad friends trio.

Feliciano volteo a ver a Inglaterra -Vee Inglaterra que haces aqui?-

-Cierto, que haces en mi casa?-

-Yo vine a acompañar a Anthony a esta casa cuando...- pero no pudo seguir ya que un español con aliento alcoholico se le fue encima -Ahhh! sueltame! you hurt me! -

-Ahhh Arthur, ya te dije cuanto te quiero?- decia Antonio mientras lo abrazaba.

-get off my!-

-Ore-sama saiko!, saikyou!- todos se sobresaltaron al oir eso... era el celular de Gilbert (bendito sean los celulares en este fic)

-Hallo?... no es nadie!- se quejo Prusia -oh...jejejejeje es el sonido de mensaje-

El pruso lo leyo y sonrio

-Eh, todos! Emma nos ha invitado a una fiesta en casa de Antonio-

-...España hiciste una fiesta?- le pregunto Inglaterra

-...-

-España...-

-No podemos tardarnos! hay que llegar temprano a _mi _fiesta!- dijo España, estaba tan borracho que se hacia creer que tenia una fiesta

-No pueden manejar borrachos!-les dijo Ludwing cuando se disponian a salir por la puerta llevandose a Inglaterra y a Italia consigo

-Por eso mismo tu manejaras Lud!- le dijo el otro aleman jalandolo al coche.

* * *

_En la casa de España unas horas mas tarde..._

Toc Toc

-Hola! entren, entren- decia Romano mientras habria la puerta a unos latinoamericanos

-Hola tia Romi!- le respondio Brasil mientras entraba

-_Maldizione! _deja de llamarme asi!-

-Mami! Como estas?- le gritaba un argentino

-No me llames mamá!-

-Ya, ya pasen rapido weones, que no dejan pasar!-

-Si ya pasen!-

Lovino esperaba un comentario mas... siempre eran cuatro: uno de Brasil, otro de Argentina, despues iba Chile y a lo ultimo Mexico...¿Donde estaba el mexicano?

-Donde esta Alejandro?-

Colombia, que hasta el momento estaba callada, se volteo.

-Esta algo ocupado, no podra venir- dijo toscamente, aun no se recuperaba de la noticia de Chile.

Solo lo sabian Manuel, ella y Martin...por eso pensaban decirselo a los demas esa misma noche.

-Esta bien, no tenias que responder asi- le dijo Romano.

Los latinos se alejaron, Lovino ya iba irse cuando...

TOC TOC TOC

-Lovi abreme!- gritaba un español

-Antonio?!- dijo abriendo la puerta -esto... puedo explicarlo..-

-Jajajaja a que te refieres? es hora de celebrar- le dijo el español temblando como gelatina, entro jalando a un sonrojado ingles y dejando ver detras de el a un pruso, un aleman, un italiano y un frances.

-Mhp..¿Que no van entrar?- les dijo

- Con permiso- dijo Alemania jalando a Italia

-Mon´amour no te molesta que haya invitado a mas personas?- decia un borracho frances

-No, no me importa ya entra- dijo el suditaliano, queria alejarse de Francis a toda costa

-Gracias, kasesesesese-

Romano ya se iba otra vez cuando...

TOC TOC

Romano refunfuño y abrio

-Hola- dijo un apagado estadounidense

-Hola, entra ya-

-Si, vamos entra Mathy- dijo Alfred a un espacio vacio

-A quien le hablas?-

-No importa- dijo Mathew suspirando

Alfred y Mathew entraron y Lovino ya se iba cuando...

TOC TOC TOC

-Awwwwww! _maldizione! _Abran ustedes mismos!- dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Lo siento mamá- dijo un moreno cansado -yo solo vine a dejarle unas botellas a Antonio-

-Alejandro?-

-Vivito y andando- le sonrio-¿Como estas?-

-Bien entra- dijo dandole el paso

-Gracias-

Mexico se alejo un tanto cuando Antonio le cayo encima, tirando un jarron de paso.

-Mexico!, mi lindo Mexico... trajiste las botellas?- le pregunto mientra lo abrazaba

-El mejor tequila de mi reserva- dijo incomodo, se sentia culpable; queria decirle lo de Alfred a Antonio pero no podia, simplemente no podia

-Kasesese! no hay fiesta sin tequila!- gritaba el albino errebatandole las botellas, enseguida salio corriendo persseguido por un frances.

-Estan borrachos cierto?- dijo suspirando el mexicano

-Sabes Ale... te iba a preguntar algo... pero se me olvido...- decia Antonio mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba -por cierto.. tus hermanos estan por alla- le señalo un lado de la sala y se fue

Alejandro se puso nervioso, no queria ver a sus hermanos, no si no les podia decir lo de Estados Unidos, se sentiria culpable.

Se fue en direccion contraria a la que le habia señalado el español y ahi se encontro a Alfred que, cuando lo vio se sonrojo mucho.

Por su puesto que el mexicano tambien se sonrojo, volteo en otra direccion tenia que huir de ahi...

Mientras tanto America pensaba que esta era una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sentia.

* * *

_En otro lugar de la sala..._

-Escuchen tengo algo que decirles...- dijo el chileno en frente de todos los latino y Portugal

**Esto se iba a acabar de una vez por todas.**

* * *

**Jejeje Que les ha parecido?  
**

**Dejen reviews porfa  
**

**Ojo todavia falta mas... sigan leyendo!  
**


	6. Un nuevo sueño

**Hola~!**

**Me han encantado los nuevos reviews~ :3  
**

**Hoy me di cuenta de que estabamos a nada del año nuevo (ultimamente no se que dia, ni hora es), me entere que era Domingo y no Miercoles como yo creia e.e  
**

**Pero eso noo importa~!  
**

**Ojo... Hetalia no me pertenece... segun la mafia, pero espero que me la devuelvan algun dia!; mientras tanto se la confio a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama~  
**

**Advertencias: Los latinos haciendo revuletas, el bad trio haciendo...cosas, persecuciones, Inglaterra llorando, explosiones y mucha diversion :D (?)  
**

**Que comienze pues!~  
**

* * *

_Se fue en direccion contraria a la que le habia señalado el español y ahi se encontro a Alfred que, cuando lo vio se sonrojo mucho._

_Por su puesto que el mexicano tambien se sonrojo, volteo en otra direccion tenia que huir de ahi..._

_Mientras tanto America pensaba que esta era una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sentia._

* * *

_En otro lugar de la sala..._

_-Escuchen tengo algo que decirles...- dijo el chileno en frente de todos los latino y Portugal_

**_Esto se iba a acabar de una vez por toda_s.**

* * *

_En ese mismo lugar de la sala..._**  
**

-Escuchenme weones culia´os!- pero no importaba lo que hiciera nadie escuchaba al pobre Manuel.

Brasil hablaba animadamente con Portugal y Filipinas, Ecuador y Peru discutian acerca del problema de traer una llama a la fiesta, Venezuela y Cuba habian entablado conversacion con un Rusia que pasaba por ahi, los centroamericanos hacian un concurso de "quien bebe mas sangria"albitreado por Belice, Colombia hablaba con las Guyanas y Jamaica, Puerto Rico perseguia a Haiti, incluso Uruguay lo ignoraba, pues estaba discutiendo con Argentina y Paraguay sobre futbol...

Manuel bajo la cabeza reprimiendo su enojo, cuando...

Uno de los botes de sangria de los centroamericanos le cayo en la cabeza mojandolo todo.

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron paralizados al ver esto; algunos rezaban por el pobre que lo hubiera lanzado (que era por decir de paso Nicaragua), otros (cofcofPeru y Ecuadorcofcof) se reian por lo bajo, mientras que Argentina empezo a contar del 1 al 10.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9...

10.

-Ahhhh! ustedes malditos weones culia´os de mierda! - decia un exaltado chileno (exaltado que, estaba que se lo llevaba el tren)- Tu..- dijo señalando a Peru - Andate a la chucha que no podes traer animales aqui.. y tu- dijo señalando a Argentina -A quien le importa quien demonios es mejor en el futbol!? Saco wea!-

Argentina ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a cuando Chile se ponia asi, no era su culpa, tenia una mecha muy corta que explotaba facilmente.

-Ya, ya Manu- le dijo mientras se acercaba - la sangria se limpia facil-

-Si Manuel- le decia Catalina -mejor en vez de enojarte, diles lo que tu, el y yo- dijo señalando a Martin y a ella misma -ya sabemos-

Manuel suspiro, tenia que calmarse -Esta bien-

-¿Que saben?- pregunto Luciano (Brasil)

-Es sobre Mexico...- les dijo Martin empezando a hablar - y tambien...-

-No crees que exajeras Colombia?- le pregunto Juan Calos (Ecuador) a Catalina interrumpiendo a Martin -sea lo que sea el se puede cuidar sol..-

-...Y Estados Unidos- termino el argentino tapandole los oidos a Manuel sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritaron todos los latinos muuuuy fuerte

* * *

_En otro lugar de la fiesta..._

-Que habra sido ese sonido- se pregunto un mexicano mirando para todos lados mientras caminaba por un pasillo que habia encontrado mientrass escapaba de la sala -Supongo que no fue nada- dijo suspirando.

* * *

_Volviendo a los latinos..._

-¡¿Que le hizo el imperio del mal a Alejandro?!- gritaba Venezuela a Colombia

-No importa lo que haya hecho- decia Ecuador -Si te metes con un latino, te metes con todos!-

-Si!ese condenado!- decian Paraguay y Peru mientras tomaban unas cucharas de la mesa -lo mataremos a cucharazos!-

-Exacto!- decia Cuba tomando un cucharon dirigiendose a Rusia -nos acompañas?-

-Si es para acabar a Alfred... da-

-Asi se habla!, Carlos (Peru) dame otro cucharon para Ivan!-

-Vaya se armo una grande- dijo Manuel al ver que pretenian matar a Estados Unidos a... cucharazos?

-Si...-dijo Catalina en medio facepalm

-USA no le esta haciendo nada malo a Mexico, cierto?- pregunto acercandose Luciano junto con Sebastian (Uruguay).

-No- dijo Martin mirando como sus _hermanos _hacian planes de linchamiento contra el estadounidense como una turba furiosa.

-**Latinos unidos, jamas seran vencidos!-** decian en un canto de guerra-**Latinos unidos**, **jamas seran vencidos!-**

_Los latinos eran mas unidos que de costumbre cuando alguien se metia con ellos..._

_**Y mas cuando esa persona es Alfred.**  
_

-Oigan! que no escucharon a Catalina? Estados Unidos no le hizo nada a Alejandro!- grito para tranquilizarlos Portugal.

Todos se quedaron callados con cucharas en mano.

-Gracias tio Paulo- agradecio Colombia, se volteo a ver a sus hermanos -Como veran no es eso lo que queremos contarles, es que...-

-Es que...?- pregunto Uruguay

-...- Colombia no encontraba las palabras, sus hermanos no lo creerian, ni ella misma se lo creia todavia.

-...-

-...-

-Ay ya! Alejandro esta enamorado de Estados Unidos!- les dijo Martin como sin nada -¿Que?- dijo al ver la cara de "no me jodas" de Catalina y Manuel.

Todos los latinos se desmayaron.

_Unos minutos y golpes para despertar mas tarde..._

-Dinos que eso no es verdad- decia Carlos sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que le habia metido Manuel para que despertara -Es mentira, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que es mentira!- dijo Bolivia consternada -Por favor, Alejandro enamorado de Alfred? esto es solo una broma-

-Tal vez no lo es- dijo Cuba sombriamente

-Eh?- dijo Manuel; de las personas que creyo que menos los tomarian en serio Cuba era el primer lugar

-De seguro le lavo el cerebro! eso es!- grito Cuba

-No es posible- le dijo Rusia -es mi pais el que tiene esa tecnologia-

Todos se estremecieron menos Venezuela y Cuba que ni se inmutaron.

-Entonces...es cierto- murmuro Sebastian

-No, me niego a creerlo; es imposible- dijo Juan (Ecuador) -Si fuera cierto...- no pudo seguir pues empezo a temblar

-Pff.. no entiendo por que se ponen asi- dijo Luciano -si lo quiere...ya que-

-Ugh?- dijo Colombia; penso que a Brasil le afectaria pero... no parecia asustado ni consternado, mas bien un poco...molesto con ellos.

-Concuerdo con mi _filho- _dijo Paulo -es decir, _o que está errado?- _

-Si que tiene de malo?- apostillo de nuevo el brasileño- _devem ser autorizados a viver a sua vida_-

-¿A ti no te molesta?- le pregunto Martin esperanzado

-_não, eu não incomoda- _dijo sonriendo Luciano - por alguna razon me lo esperaba-

-Asi se habla!- dijo Catalina y depues sonrio -vaya, si personas como Manuel, Martin y Luciano lo entendieron ¿por que nosotros no?-

-¿Como que personas como nosotros?- exigio saber Chile ofendido

Aun asi los latinos no se lo creian.

-Lo creere cuando Alejandro me lo diga- se quejo Carlos - el siempre me dice la verdad, es mas ire a su casa ahora mismo, ¿quien viene conmigo?-

-YO!- respondieron todos listos para ir hasta Mexico... a que? posiblemente a linchar a Alejandro para que resspondiera.

* * *

_En la cocina..._

-Vamooooooooos hechale mas vino Armando!- gritaban un rubio, un albino y un moreno a un mexicano

-Para empezar soy _Alejandro-_se quejaba Mexico, se los habia encontrado mientras se escondia de todos y lo jalaron a la cocina -Pasenme el tequila-

-Esto va a quedar geniaaaaaaaaaal- canturreaba aun mas borracho que antes España -la bebida mas alcoholica del mundo!-

-Aqui esta la ultima..hip..botella de ..hip tequila mi..hip..estimado amigo..- decia Francis mientras con una mano tambaleante le daba la ultima botella a Alejandro

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos!- gritaba Gilbert mientras los agarraba del cuello con un fuerte abrazo de ebrio -Y como dice...?-

-_Somos el Bad trio y no nos arrepentimos de nada-_ empezaron a cantar, mientras dejaban muy sorprendido a Mexico (que sorprendido ni que el bigote de Hitler! Tenia cara de_ "que carajos"_!) que habia quedado atrapado en el abrazo de Prusia _- los mejores, los mas awesome! mejor que la carne asada!_-

-¿Que tiene que ver la carne asada con todo esto?- les grito Mexico para que lo oyeran

-No lo arruines y canta!- le ordeno España

Mexico suspiro ¿_Porque no_? se dijo, tal vez asi se le iba el estres

_-Nada mejor que nosotros que bebemos dia y noche- _cantaron ya los cuatro_ -Nadie nos vencera, ganaremos sin un solo reproche!...Una risa triunfal ¡Que alegria!...para nosotros el pan de cada dia!...lucha tras lucha y no nos arrepentimos...haciendo caer al oponente, de eso vivimos! ...Nosotros somos el bad touch trio!-_

Vaya, Alejandro se sentia muy bien tomando y cantando, se le iba toda la preocupacion y lo invadia la alegria; despues de todo este trio tambien era bueno aun estando borrachos.

-Hay que terminar este licor- dijo Prusia -será el regalo perfecto- tomo una olla de la cocina -habra que vertirlo todo aqui-

Asi estuvieron mezclando licor por ahi..champagne por alla..algo de whisky, vodka, tequlia, pulque, cerveza, sangria, vino y demas bebidas alcoholicas existentes

-Por cierto para quien es este _"regalo_"?- pregunto un ya sonriente Mexico cuando teminaron de mezclar todo ese alcohol.

-Pues para quien mas que para ti- decia Francia con una sonrisa

-Si- afirmo Gilbert -Antonio nos dijo que tenias problemas de sueño con cierto americano- dijo guiñando un ojo - y pensamos: nada mejor para cuando no puedes dormir que alcohol!-

-Ah- fue lo unico que murmuro el mexicano

-O que acaso eres _nena_?- pregunto con una sonrisa de tomado el español, sabia que era el punto debil del otro moreno

-Psenme la olla entera! Faltaba mas!- grito Alejandro aceptando el reto -Me lo tomare todo y veras quien es la _nena_!-

Tomo la olla y empezo a tomarsela toda de golpe

-Fondo, Fondo, Fondo- canturreaban los demas mientras lo veian -Ya casi lo logras!-

-Ese es mi hijito!-gritaba España

-Jojojo acabo de encontrar otro compañero de parranda- decia Prusia

-No dejes escapar ni una sola gota!- decia Francia

Despues de acabrse toda esa mezcla letal de alcohol Mexico se sentia mareado pero todavia no estaba borracho, todavia no.

-Jajajajaja! que les parecio! tomenla novatos!- empezo a gritarles con una risa parecida a la de Prusia

-Novato yo? ya veremos!- decia Gilbert mientras agarraba mas licor - otra mas pero para los dos?-

-Yo tambien quiero- dijo Antonio-

-Y yo- dijo Francis

-Ya tronaron pistolitas- dijo Alejandro tomando el alcohol y hechandolo ahora en cuatro ollas distintas -Apurense y pasenme cuatro botellas de vino tinto!-

_Muchas, muchas, muchisimas, incontables ollas de licor despues.._

-Jajajaja sorprendente que no estes borracho Ale- hipaba un super y cuando digo super es super borracho Antonio

-Esto no es nada- respondia el aludido -Deberia contarles cuando fui a un carnaval en Boca del Rio*...-

-Seria interesante, dicen que no hay control.. es cierto?- preguntaba esperanzado Gilbert, que dicho sea de paso estaba tirado en el suelo todo manchado de licor

-No no lo hay-

-Debe ser el cielo- suspiraron el aleman y el español

-_Oidgan mids amigos_(lo pongo en cursiva y con faltas para que vean el grado de embriaguez)_ quieden jugar a algo?-_ les pregunto ebrioman, mejor conocido como Francia

-Si! cual es el juego?- preguntaron todos como niños pequeños

-_Es "quien desdtruye primero la codsina", que les padece?-_les dijo

-...-

-...-

-_Que leds padece?-_

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron todos como gladiadores -Agamosloooooo!-

_Planes de destruccion de una cocina española despues..._

-_Yo les ganade!_-

-No, yo les ganare!-

-Jajajaja yo sere quien gane con mi awesome bomba!-

-Esa cosa no es nada comparada con la mia Fusosososo!-

Asi discutian unas super _maduras _naciones sobre sus bombas; las reglas eran:

1. Quien explote la cocina gana

2. Solo se pueden utilizar aparatos de cocina

con la explosion destruyes otro cuarto ganas un chocolate pagado por todos (?)

4. No se vale morir (?)

que gane se lleva una dotacion por un año de el 50% del licor anual de los tres perdedores.

Asi que...empiezen!

Prusia agarro la licuadora, la desarmo y empezo a hacer un artefacto moderno para explotar la cocina.

Francia hacia lo mismo pero con el microondas.

España pidio la receta de scones de Inglaterra y empezo a cocinarla en la estufa. (pobre Arthur)

Mexico opto por lo tradicional, busco una botella de vino tinto, unos cerillos y una charola para cubrirse.

Y eso que todavia no habian llegado a la parte final...

-Entonces primero va Gilbert- sentecio Alejandro

Gilbert se acerco con una licua...no un arma masiva llena de picos y con motor. La puso en marcha pero solo logro romper un poquito (lease hacer añicos) todas las ventanas.

-_Ausgescholssen_!(No puede ser!)- grito

-_Padece que ed mi tudno- _mermuro Francia con una sonrisa algo loca (lease psicopata) alzando lo que era antes un microondas, que, ahora era un misil propulsado a microondas... pero solo logro hacerle un gigantesco hoyo a la pared.

-_Dieu, je l'ai fait me détester! _(Dios, que hice para que me odiaras)- lloró Francis

-No sean lloricas- les dijo Antonio -de todos modos yo ganare!- dijo señalando una olla llena de scones

-Por cierto, ¿que demonios piensas hacer con eso?- le pregunto Francis

-Si, es la comida asquerosa del anglocejon- apostillo Gilbert - lo unico que lograras sera enfermarnos a todos-

-Pienso dejarlos reposar aqui para que pudran la cocina!- sonrio Antonio

* * *

_Muy cerca de la cocina..._

-Snif, sinf ¿Porque siempre se burlan de mi comida?... incluso el..snif, snif- lloraba un ingles en una esquina.

_Nadie lo sabe Arthur, nadie lo sabe.._

* * *

_Volviendo a los idio...digo a los estimados borrachos de la cocina..._

-No seas Antonio- le dijo Alejandro -si funciona va a tardar mucho... por lo tanto...- sonrio Alejandro

-DESCALIFICADO!- rieron al unisono todos menos Antonio

-Hmp... bueno y tu que planeas hacer Ale?- le pregunto con enojo el español al mexicano al ver la botella y los cerillos.

-Ahora veras- le dijo, y mirando la olla le pregunto -me permites tus scones?-

Despues de que le dieran los scones, los puso en medio de la cocina, les hecho todo el licor y prendio un cerillo, lo hecho y, enseguida salio corriendo.

-CUBRANSE!- les grito mientras agarraba la charola y la ponia sobre sus cabezas...

Despues hubo un explosion del tamaño de las de Rambo* que dejo toda la cocina hecha añicos.

_-WUNDERBAR!(_ Maravilloso, genial)- exclamo Prusia, que junto con los demas debido a la explosion, habia salido volando hasta la sala, donde todos los veian sorprendidos -Al parecer tenemos un ganador!- tomo el brazo de Mexico y lo alzo

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamaron los otros dos alzando a su vez sus propios brazos -Alejandro, Alejandro!-

-Gane..? SI GANE! Tomenla todos! quien es mejor explotando cosas?! Yo señor!- gritaba a todo pulmon Alejandro.

* * *

_En otro lado de la sala...  
_

Se oyó una fuerte explosion del lado de la salo que daba a la cocina que sobresalto a todos.

-Que ha sido esa wea?- pregunto consternado Chile

-NPI (ni p***a idea)- respondio El Salvador asomandose entre la gente -pero parece que viene de alla- dijo señalando el lado donde justamente estaba Alejandro

Todos fueron hacia alla y pudieron ver que habia tres borrachos y uno a punto al lado de lo que habia sido la difunta cocina

_-WUNDERBAR!_- gritaba uno- Al parecer tenemos un ganador!- alzo el brazo de un semi-borracho moreno que tenia todo el cabello alborotado

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamaron los otros dos alzando a su vez sus propios brazos -Alejandro, Alejandro!-

-Gane..? SI GANE! Tomenla todos! quien es mejor explotando cosas?! Yo señor!- gritaba a todo pulmon Alejandro.

**Espera...Alejandro?!**

-Alejandro?- pregunto una voz semi-apagada, que no era ni mas ni menos que de Estados Unidos

**Espera...Estados Unidos?!**

-Bruder! que has hecho?!- gritaba Alemania

-Anthony! bloddy hell! que _shit_ estabas haciendo?!- le preguntaba Inglaterra

-Francis! estas bien?- decia bajito un preocupado Canada

-A..Alfred? pero que...?- empezo a preguntar Alejandro

-AHI ESTA EL IMPERIO DEL MAL, ATRAPENLO- grito una turba furiosa (dirigida or Venezuela) que corria hacia Alfred

-MEXICO!TENEMOS ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE PREGUNTARTE!- exclamo una aglomeracion (dirigida por Peru) que corria hacia Alejandro

-AHHHHHHHHHH!- fue lo que gritaron las dos naciones

Se separaron, uno fue por un lado y el otro por el otro lado (?)... pero tarde o temprano se reencotraron en uno de los pasillos con muchas habitaciones

-Te siguen buscando?- resoplaba cansado Mexico

-Si, y a ti?- le respondio America

-Igual- se oyeron las turbas acercandose peligrosamente...- Oye entremos a este cuarto o nos mataran a los dos- le sugurio rapidamente mientras habria una puerta sin notar el sonrojo del otro ni el propio

-O..Okey- susurro mientras entraba el angloparlante

Cuendo estuvieron a salvo y con el seguro bien puesto Mexico se dio cuenta de que se habia encerrado con Estados Unido en un cuarto.

Se sonrojo mucho y lo volteo a ver de soslayo, se dio cuenta de que el tambiem lo miraba

-Yo...- dijo acercandose el estadounidense al mexicano...tenia que decirselo de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando se acerco demasiado se desmayo de cansancio,y agarrado por Alejandro cayo sobre el en la cama, dejando al aludido muy sonrojado y sorprendido.

Alejandro sonrio y le murmuro mientras le acariciaba el cabello:

-Dulces sueños-

* * *

**OK que les ha parecido?**

**Carnaval de Boca del Rio: al igual que el de Rio de Janerio es el mas famoso del mundo, el de Boca del Rio es el mas alegre del mundo...y el mas desmadroso tambien...y si es mexicano y veracruzano XD.  
**

**Yo vivo en Boca del Rio u.ú y no miento al decirles que ahi (en el carnnaval) no hay regla alguana para tomar (por eso Prusia y España creen que es un sueño XD) ni desmadrar...si es muy alegre y divertido...hacen juegos hay carrros alegoricos..como un carnaval normal...  
**

**Pero como los veracruzanos somos desmadrosos XD le sumamos el alcohol!  
**

**De hecho la cancion de este año en una llamada "Hay que chupar" (osease hay que beber hasta la madre) y el patrocinador de todos los años es una cerveza famosa en Mexico (si, la "Sol") asi que ya veran...*suspira*  
**

**He hecho este fic muuuuuuuy grande de regalo de año nuevo...espero que les guste!  
**

**3,038 palabras exactas (mein gott!)  
**

**Feliz añoooo nuevoooooo! :3  
**


	7. Aquel recuerdo olvidado

**Hola chamacas ( estimadas compañeras de FF) !**

**Wuaaaa quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dieron favoritos  
**

**cofcof Lolobalotica, kawaiikirkland, Angel de la medianoche, Annie Encinas y Addy Winchestercofcof  
**

**Y por supuesto a todos los demas que me leen!  
**

**AmbarSpellbound, Idachi, Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl, Ivychankasumi, Izumi G, Haru Olivera, Yuki Hiwatari, Cony, Awesome y Eli! siguiendome desde que inicie en una cajita de carton (?)  
**

**Me han hecho feliz el año TT-TT  
**

**Mexico: Si, estuvo llorando todo el año nuevo  
**

**Argentina: che, eso como lo sabes si tu estabas bebiendo con nosotros?  
**

**Mexico: Ella me lo dijo :D  
**

**Prusia: Bueno eso no es lo importante... desgraciadamente Hetalia no es de Alfie.. si lo fuera se llamaria las Cronicas de Prusia!  
**

**Alfie: Eso! bueno pero mientras consigo los derchos de autor es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Pues que empieze!  
**

**o si casi lo olvido...  
**

**Nota: Para mi(oseasemelenese yo) Mexico es el imperio azteca... eso es todo :D  
**

* * *

Mexico seguia acariciando el cabello de Estados Unidos en aquel cuarto, no estaba incomodo en esa situacion...pero no sabria lo que le diria al rubio cuando despertaba...

Le diria que le gustaba...No, eso era muy cursi.

No le diria y se le quedaria viendo como idiota...Tentador

"_No seas cobarde! No que muy macho? Hazlo y ya!_" se decia mentalmente, aunque dicho sea de paso estaba temblando como gelatina por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Alejandro...-murmuro dormido Estados Unidos

Eso paro en seco los pensamientos del mexicano que miro fiajamente al estadounidense.

Cuando se habia desmayado lo habia tomado de los hombros para que no cayera, asi que ahora lo tenia abrazado de todas a todas. Tampoco faltaba decir que Alfred estaba acurrucado en su pecho mientras dormia.

Mexico se sonrojo... esto debia ser un sueño, otro sueño de los muchos que tenia... si debia ser eso...es mas debio quedarse dormido mientras tomaba con el Bad Trio.

Porque... era imposible que ese idilico momento fuera real... el tenia miedo de que fuera real... porque no queria perderlo como las demas veces.

* * *

Flashback

_Mexico caminaba junto con una chica tomado de la mano observando la costa que estaba cerca de la selva..._

_En ese tiempo Alejandro aparentaba unos 13 años y tenia de nombre Nueva España.  
_

_En cambio la chica que tenia al lado tenia el nombre de Imperio Maya, tambien pertenecia a Nueva España y aparentaba 13 años tambien.  
_

_-Vaya Alejandro has crecido mucho- le decia chica que humanamente se llamaba Itzel -Todavia recuerdo caundo eras una cosita chiquita!-  
_

_-Si... pero en cambio parece que toda mi familia esta disminuyendo- dijo mirandola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.  
_

_-Pero Alejandro- decia graciosa- tu y yo no somos hermanos-  
_

_-Pero tu eres muy importante para mi- murmuraba bajito el novohispano -ademas tu no eres la unica que me preocupa.. tambien mis hermanos Chichimecas se estan debilitando...y no hace mucho de la desaparicion de tu hermano Tolteca, estamos desapareciendo uno por uno-  
_

_-A que te refieres..?- pregunto Itzel  
_

_-No hagas como si no lo notaras- decia Nueva España -terminaremos desapareciendo todas las culturas de Mesoamerica una por una-  
_

_-No todos- decia con neutralidad el Imperio Maya -en todo caso tiene que quedar un representante de nuestra gente...y ese seras tu Azteca- dijo llamandolo por su antiguo nombre.  
_

_-Porque piensas eso?- balbuceo Alejndro  
_

_-Porque tu eres en este momento el mas fuerte de todos- le repondio Maya - he escuchado de España que tienes la ciudad mas poblada del mundo hasta ahora, y que tus tlatoanis* eran los mas poderosos de America-  
_

_El chico no sabia que decir ante eso... si decia eso significaba que tambien ella...  
_

_-Pero tu tambien eras fuerte- exclamaba Alejandro desesperado  
_

_-Exacto.. era- musito la muchacha -Ya no soy tan fuerte como en la epoca Clasica*-  
_

_-Entonces yo te haré fuerte!- le grito Alejandro llorando tomando a la chica de los hombros - tu seras mi lado sur... se lo dire a España - la abrazo -no dejare que te vayas.. te lo prometo-  
_

_Maya tambien lo abrazo muy fuerte, a la persona que mas queria.  
_

_-Nunca prometas lo que no puedes cumplir- musito muy bajito -solo te haras daño-  
_

Fin del Flashback_  
_

* * *

-...- Ya habia olvidado ese momento, mas bien lo queria olvidar... porque sabia que ella tenia razon

Inconcientemente abrazo mas fuerte a Estados Unidos.

* * *

_-Despierta! Por piedad... DESPIERTA!- gritaba un muchacho de 17 años a una muchacha que estaba tirada en el suelo que aparentaba la misma edad que el_

_-Alejandro...- musitaba un hombre detras de el, era España que traia en brazos a unos pequeños niñitos -ya no esta-  
_

_-Mamá...- dijo el pequeño que traia en brazos España llorando.  
_

_-Ya..ya Guatemala no llores- le decia España al pequeño  
_

_-Papá...- decia la niñita de al lado-mamá esta muerta...?-  
_

_-...-  
_

_-Papá?-  
_

_-Si- respondio el novohispano volteandose, tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero le dedico una sonrisa a la niña -Pero no te preocupes Belice yo cuidare de ustedes y su abuelo España me ayudara...-  
_

_-Si- respondio de inmediato el español dejando que bajaran los pequeños y fueran a abrazar a su "papá" -yo lo ayudare-  
_

_-Papá..- musito Guatemala -promete que no olvidaras a mamá nunca-  
_

_-Lo prometo- estaba seguro de que eso si lo podia cumplir -lo prometo-  
_

* * *

Eso lo confundio mucho... el habia prometido no olvidar al Imperio Maya...

pero al querer a Estados Unidos no la estaba olvidando?

"Lo prometo, lo prometo" recordaba su mente

Esto estaba mal... que estaba haciendo?

Se lo habia prometido a Guatemala, a Belice... Que clase de persona era si no lo cumplia?

El queria a Alfred... lo amaba... pero... el no sabia si Alfred lo amaba a el...

Se oyo un ruido como si alguien se apoyara en la puerta, se puso rigido.

-Uf... los hemos perdido- suspiro una voz..la voz de Guatemala

-Jajajaja claro, si papá corre muy rapido- reia la voz de Belice -aunque Alfred-san tampoco corre lento!-

Guatemala suspiro -Oye... tu crees que sea cierto...?-

-Eh?..Ah! te refieres a que si papá esta enamorado de Alfred-san!- rio otra vez Suzanne -Pues claro que lo creo! jajajaja!-

-Vaya.. preces muy feliz- le dijo su hermano sorprendido

-Como no voy a estar feliz?!- decia Belice -Papá tiene novio! jajajaja-

En el cuarto Mexico se puso mas rojo que cualquier tomate de España, y Estados Unidos lo abrazo inconcientemente.

-Espera...- pregunto Belice a su hermano- David.. tu no estas feliz?-

-Por supuesto que si!- se quejo David -solo que me sorprende... hace mucho que ese idiota no se interesaba en nadie-

-No... creia que haria mal porque sentia que olvidaria a mamá- musito la chica -pero la verdad le estaba haciendo daño-

-Eh?- pregunto su hermano del otro lado de la puerta

-Eh?- pregunto Alejandro dentro del cuarto

-Tu crees que si papá sigue atado asi... el podria ser feliz?- pregunto Suzanne -yo no lo creo, ademas yo pienso que a mamá no le gustaria-

-Mmm.. tienez razon- respondio el guatemanteco -mas vale que no arruine lo que sea que tenga con ese gringo- alzo la voz muy fuerte -YA ME OISTE BASTARDO QUE TENGO DE PADRE! NO LO ARRUINES!-

-Jejejeje... hay David eres tan tsundere- suspiro su hermana menor -me recuerdas a la abuela Romano- se rio mas fuerte -ademas dudo que te escuche... a menos que este en este cuarto-

-Como sea - refunfuño David -hay que buscar a los demas que quiero seguir bebiendo sangria-

Y asi se fueron como habian llegado, sin percatarse que su padre lo habia oido todo.

-Suzanne- vaya, quien lo diria, su hija le habia enseñado algo nuevo -David- y a el no le molestaba...¿Que lo podia parar ahora?

Tal vez que Alfred estaba dormido...

-Y ese sonido que fue?- pregunto totalmente despierto Estados Unidos -el que oi habra sido Guatemala?...Ahhhhhh!- grito al ver al mexicano abajo de el -What?!, Where?!, Why?!- empezo a balbucear sonrojado

_Bueno... ya nada lo detenia._

-Mexico, yo lo...- pero fue interrumpido por un beso que le dio el moreno

_"Si esto es un sueño... que valga la pena" _pensaba Alejandro mientras se aplastaba contra el cuerpo de Alfred.

Estados Unidos estaba descorcentado...pero correspondio al beso, duraron un tiempo y luego se separaron

-Pe..pero que ha...- empezo a preguntarle Alfred pero le fallaba la voz de... felicidad?

-Ni yo lo se...-murmuro Alejandro rojo de verguenza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del americano. No sabia ¿Que habia hecho?

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreir... se parecia demasiado a sus sueños...incluso podria serlo, asi que no lo desaprovecho.

-Entonces...dejame declararme de una vez- dijo bajando la cabeza hasta la del otro, mirandolo a los ojos -Te amo-

Le dio un beso suave, corto, dulce, pero que destruyo todas las barreras del mexicano.

-Yo..yo..te..am..yo tambien- decia medio trabado por la sorpresa Mexico -te amo-

Un beso mas, pero este era mas pasional por parte de los dos.

**Era como un baile, un canto, un sueño, un dulce e inevitable sueño**

**del cual no querian despertar.  
**

-Sabes cuanto tiempo he soñando esto?- rio Alejandro, ahora nada le importaba, era feliz.

-No debio ser tanto como lo que yo he esperado para que pase esto- le murmuro abrazandolo fuerte.

-Debiste verme.. parecia un idiota! jajajaja!- decia mientras el tambien lo abrazaba

-Yo me quedaba dormido en las conferencias... y me dices que tu eres idiota!- se reia mucho mas feliz Alfred -Sabes, estees el mejor dia de mi vida!-

-Tanto asi?- reia sonrojado -aunque para mi tambien este es el mejor dia que he tenido en años-

-En años?- pregunto sorprendido el estadounidense

-Si...- suspiraba Mexico - hace tanto tiempo que nadie me hacia sentirme asi de... feliz- Mexico bajo la mirada -tenia miedo de que todo se fuera al demonio-

-¿Que?-

-Tenia miedo de que te fueras- una lagrima salio de sus ojos -que te fueras como todas la personas que he querido-

-Yo...yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado- le susurro en el oido, el no queria irse y nada lo haria cambiar de opinion -lo prometo-

-Nunca prometas lo que no sabes que puedes cumplir- le susurro muy bajo Mexico.. el sabia la veracidad de esas palabras.

-Yo te lo prometo por que se que lo puedo cumplir... ya veras!- dijo tomandolo del menton y plantandole un beso muuuuuy largo...

Pero como deben recordar no han dormido mucho por lo que despues de esto los dos cayeron dormidos.

-Te amo- susurro Mexico

- I love you to- le murmuro Estados Unidos

Despues cayeron rendidos.

Mexico cayo en un sueño muy profundo...

_Habia una mujer caminando alrededor de un campo de margaritas blancas y un cielo azul cielo, cualquiera podria decir que era un pintura, pero lo desmentia el suave revoloteo del vestido blanco de aquella mujer mientras bailaba en circulos._

_Se oia la brisa del aire que poco a poco se volvia el canto de aquella mujer y lo envolvia por completo, era el canto mas dulce y bello del mundo, podia oir perfectamente lo que decia:  
_

_"Si con la vida te basta:  
_

_Disfrutala intensamente!,  
_

_exprime tu remanente  
_

_hasta sentir que se gasta"  
_

_La ujer lo volteo a ver y se acerco, lo tomo de las manos haciendolo bailar; pudo ver sus facciones perfectamente... piel morena canela, suaves labios, una cabellera ondulada, sedosa y cafe, y unos ojos_ _cafe chocolate que se volvian oliva mientras se acercaba a la pupila._ _Se parecian mucho a los suyos que tenian un aire rojizo en la pupila._

_"Disfrutala siempre hasta  
_

_que nuestro Dios lo decida,  
_

_que corra feliz tu vida  
_

_haciendola siempre amena  
_

_se acaba el hilo de arena...  
_

_en el reloj de la vida"  
_

_El canto se acabo y tambien el baile, el cielo ya era nocturno, se veian un millon de estrellas; la mujer se acerco todavia tomandolo de las manos y le dijo:  
_

_-Alejandro Itzae Eldair Fernandez Carriedo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes - le dio un beso en la mejilla -Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!- le sonrio, solto sus manos y empezo a bailar nuevamente hacia la luna._

_-Yo tambien te deseo lo mejor... Itzel- dijo volteandose al ver las estrellas.  
_

_Por fin en mucho tiempo se sentia feliz, estaba contento, estaba enamorado, y nada podia estar mal en ese momento...  
_

**Era sin lugar a dudas el mejor sueño de su vida.  
**

* * *

_**Jejejejeje que les ha parecido!?**  
_

_**Tlatoani: Era el nombre que se le daba al jefe o cacique de los aztecas. Maya tiene razon al decir que eran los mas poderosos de America en ese tiempo.  
**_

_** Epoca Clasica: mejor conocida como periodo, fue una epoca de gran auge en las culturas de Mesoamerica en especial de la Maya  
**_

_**Awww! por fin mi Alfred y Ale se han declarado!  
**_

_**Ojo curioso TODAVIA NO SE HA ACABADO ESTE FIC!  
**_

_**falta un poquito mas...  
**_

_**Matta nee!  
**_


	8. Planes de compromiso?

**Hola! **

**u.ú Este capitulo promete ser interesante... me lo invente mientras veia fijamente a mi hermano en un concurso de miradas! (?)  
**

**Disclararararara (cachetada) imer : Hetalia no es mio... por que si lo fuera no seria de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama :D  
**

**Yo solo lo tomo prestado cofcofrobadocofcof pra mi disfrute personalillo (y para no hacer mis deberes de Historia)  
**

* * *

_En el cuarto del capitulo anterior..._

Era de mañana cuando Estados Unidos despertó y vio a su lado a un mexicano que todavia dormia... pero en el suelo.

"Debio de haberse caido" penso mientras se dirigia hacia donde estaba el otro

Sonrio, se veia tan lindo asi, se acerco y le planto un diminuto beso en los labios y despues le murmuro:

-Buenos Dias-

Enseguida Alejandro se desperto todo soñoliento y con una leve resaca de la noche pasada, pero aun asi... aunque estaba todo ruborizado, le dirigio una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Parece que ya dormiste bien- le dijo a Alfred mientras se sentaba en la cama, desgraciadamente se mareo y se volvio a caer.

-Auch-

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Si- respondio Alejandro -es solo que al parecer me duele la cabeza por la caida de la noche anterior-

-Ah... te refieres a cuando explotazte la cocina?-

Mexico asintio triunfante, despues de todo el habia ganado en ese concurso.

-Fue bastante sencillo la verdad-

-Que utilizaste?... bombas o algo asi?- preguntaba el estadounidense mientras se sentaba al lado de el y lo abrazaba sutilmente.

-No...- murmuro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro -utilice vino, cerillos y...ah si! y unos scones-

-Supongo que el truco o detonador fueron los scones-

-Asi es- supiro

BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP... empezo a sonar el telefono de Estados Unidos muy fuerte.

-Ahhhhhh!- gritaron de dolor al unisono las dos naciones mientras brincaban al suelo de dolor...por que sintieron ese dolor (ese que de seguro tu tambien has sentido) de cuando alguien te grita despues de levantarte de la cama.

-Hello?!- pregunto molesto Estados Unidos cuando abrio aquel aparato maligno, se quedo todo en silencio por unos segundos...-UNA JUNTA?!- pregunto mas consternado -Ahora?!-

-Una junta a estas horas de la mañana?!... pero quienes se creen?- murmuraba bajo Mexico al entender la situacion -y de paso estan casi todos borrachos en la sala-

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos seguia discutiendo con su jefe... pero no llego a gran cosa.

-Ok,okey...I'll tell everyone- supiro el estadounidense mientras cerraba el celular -Good bye-

-Y.. ahora tenemos que decirles a todos que tenemos una junta mundial?- pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja Alejandro.

-Si- volvio a suspirar Alfred -hay que decirselos ahora, que nos quieren a todos ahi a las 12:00 am-

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y ya casi llegaban a la sala, pero...

Estados Unidos volvio a atrapar los labios de Mexico... a lo que este correspondio con otro beso...

pero volvio a sonar el celular de Alfred, esta vez con un mensaje de texto que decia...

"_Apurate! o nos los llevaremos del cabello les guste o no!_"

Los dos supiraron y entraron a la sala...

**Era todo un terror no apto para cardiacos y/o amantes de la limpieza.**

Los latinos se habian cansado de perseguir a Estados Unidos y Mexico, asi que habian empezado a beber mas sangria, por lo cual... se habian emborrachado.

Martin yacia en el sofa grande de la sala con un monton de copas llenas de mate; arriba de el estaba Manuel acurrucado y murmurando cosas que solo Monsevol sabia.

Brasil estaba en el suelo soñando con un balon de futbol, Uruguay estaba cerca de el con los lentes rotos, Ecuador asfixiaba a Colombia, ya que estaba dormido sobre ella; los centroamericanos la habian pasado en grande y, para que nadie los molestara mientras dormian, se habian hecho un castillito de vasos para cubrirse.

Pero el latino que mas resaltaba era Peru, que estaba dormido sobre el candelabro de la sala.

Por otra parte el Bad Trio se encontraba sobre los restos de la cocina: Prusia abajo de la alacena achicharrada, Francia (desnudo) al lado de la estufa y España arriba de los restos del refrigerador utilizando a Inglaterra de almohada.

Romano estaba sobre la mesa del comedor abrazando un peluche de un tomate gigante, Alemania que tenia toda la cara pintarrogeada y su corbata amarrada en la cabeza estaba tirado cerca del armario, Italia estaba cerca de Alemania pero el tenia un plato de pasta en la cabeza y una camisa del Dios Spaguetti Volador puesta sobre su uniforme.

Rusia por otra parte se las habia hecho para dormirse parado,Grecia tenia puesta una tela roja sobre el y todos sus gatos tenian una a modo toga, Canada tenia a Kumajiro en la cabeza lleno de maple, China estaba de cabeza en una silla y Japon estaba sobre otro mueble abrazando su katana, eso explicaria por que estaba destruido aquel pobre inmueble.

Todo estaba lleno de basura de cerveza, chocolates, comida, jarrones y ventanas rotas, y las cortinas habian sido arrancadas..con que eso era lo que tenia Grecia puesto.

Y todos y cada uno de ellos tenian pinta de haberse emborrachado bastante la noche anterior.

No seria bueno despertarlos...

-Haber cabrones como van!- grito fuerte Mexico, estaba molesto por el mensaje que los habia interrumpido a Estados Unidos y a el -Levantense!-

Todos los que se encontraban ahi despertaron con un grito ahogado de dolor.

-Mexico baja la voz weon- le suplicaba aturdido Chile.

-Vamos hombre que tenemos una junta a mediodia- exclamaba Mexico

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron todos parandose de un salto y desoues gimiendo de dolor de cabeza.

-Esos bastardos!- gritaba Romano dandole patadas a la mesa

-Como se atreven?!- decia Peru desde lo alto del candelabro

-Nada mejor despues de una cruda que una junta de gobierno- decia sarcasticamente Argentina sobandose la sienes.

-Ohhhh pero me las van a pagar esos idiotas- murmuraba Guatemala intentando salir del castillo

-Ahhhhhhh papá no quiero ir- lloraba Belice -ayer bebí demasiado!-

-Pues no deberiamos dignarnos a ir, despues de "todo" lo que han hecho por nosotros- decia enojada Colombia

-Han amenazado con llevarnos del cabello si es necesario- puntualizo Mexico

Todos los latinos suspiraron, sus jefes eran capaces de eso y mas.

-Pueeees... quieeero ver que lo iiinteeentenn- dijo una voz muy tomada, era Prusia que habia salido de la alacena al oir el grito -intentelo! doonde essstan, doonde essstan?!- gritaba golpeando el aire

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- se oyo otro grito en la cocina -MI COCINA!-lloraba España -No volvere a tomar en mi vida!-

Por supuesto que nadie le creyó.

-Ahhh...mon´amour Canada ¿Donde estas?- cantaba Francia saliendo de la cocina.

-Ahhh! Aiya! Ponte ropa pervertido aru!- le grito China lanzandole el peluche tomate de Romano.

-...- Mexico se les quedo viendo; ninguno se queria ir, el no se queria ir, tendria que tomar medidas drasticas -Si no se levantan malditos bastardos...-dijo sacando el parecido a su madre Romano -me encargare de hacer que Inglaterra prepare scones y se los metere por sus malditas bocas-

Todos palidecieron, sabian que el moreno iba en serio. Incluso el estadounidense lo miro sorprendido.

-Esta bien- dijo volviendo a la normalidad con una pequeña sonrisa tetrica -Quien quiere un levanta muertos?-

-Que es esa cosa?!- exclamo la mayoria, exepto todos los que sabian tomar y/o tomaban de mas (Escocia, Rusia, Francia, Alemania, Prusia, España, la mayoria de los latinos por no decir todos) asintieron, sabian que era esa bebida.

-El levanta muertos es para quitar la "cruda" o resaca- les explico Mexico -puede ser un consomé bien grueso y caliente, puede ser una cerveza con tequila, o bien unos chilaquiles bien picantes-

-Como puede una cerveza con tequila quitarte la resaca?- le pregunto Alemania quitandose la corbata de la cabeza.

-Te sorprenderia- le sonrio el mexicano.

* * *

Todos estaba en la sala de juntas aun enojados con sus jefes por haber sido despertados.

-Exigo venganza!- exclamaba Guatemala enojado -culiados! ya veran!-

-David.. no digas groseria por cosas tan tontas- le decia Alejandro tratando de calmarlo

-Y que hay de ti, eh?- le reprocho su hijo -tu puedes amenazar a quien se te pegue la regalada gana!-

-Pero no es eso- le respondio su padre -si te la pasas amenazando a medio mundo, cuando estes muy enojado y valga la pena insultar nadie te va atomar en serio- le confeso Alejandro -no tendria la misma raccion ¿entendiste?-

David se rasco la cabeza y despues le dedico una sonrisa malevola a Nicaragua -ya entendi...jejeje-

Alejandro suspiro, a veces su hijo parecia el demonio en persona,... por otro lado Suzanne se las habia arreglado para volverse a dormir con el bullicio de la sala.

-No pienso decir nada sobre el calentamiento global como venganza por haberme despertado- puntualizo Brasil -por que no hacemos otra cosa?-

Todos asintieron aceptando la idea.

-Entonces... hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Argentina con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa -Alejandro... no tenes algo que decirnos?- le pregunto.

Alejandro se puso de piedra, acaso el sabia...? Su mirada se lo dijo: si lo sabia.

-En... en realidad nada importante- decia mirando para otro lado.

-Ahhhhhh... con que nada importante eh?- canturreaba Martin con una sonrisa, todos prestaban atencion a lo que ocurria -y yu yankee... tenes algo _interesante_ que decirnos?-

Estados Unidos se quedo mudo, si decia algo de la nueva relacion que tenia con el mexicano se le lanzarian encima.

-_I don´t know you say me- _empezo a decir nervioso -_I don´t understand you... jejeje-_

Belice que habia despertado por obra y gracia de su hermano, levanto la mano.

-Alfred-san...- empezo a decir; con cierta duda miro a sus queridos abuelos y a sus tios fijamente -_Do you love my father- _pregunto en ingles para que ninguno de sus familiares lo captara tan rapido... pero habia olvidado que habia un ingles, un canadiense y una puertoriqueña que eran angloparlantes.

_-What?!- _empezo a decir Puerto Rico -_This is a joke?!-_

_-Brother...-_ le dijo Canada -_That´s true?- _

-_I already knew- _le dijo Inglaterra a Estados Unidos -_Antonio told me Alexander was in love with someone ...-_ Inglaterra se sonrojo, se sentia un chismoso- _so I concluded that it was you-_

-_It´s your boyfriend?- _le pregunto Belice sin mas -_because I do not mind- _le dijo sonriendo

Estados Unidos correspondio a la sonrisa, gracias a Belice se sentia algo mas confiado, no todos se le hecharian encima -_yes...it´s true-_

Belice empezo a apludir cantando una cancioncilla, feliz de la vida, mientras todos la miraban extrañados.

-Y ahora que le pasa?- empezo a decir Manuel

-Debe haber sido algo que dijo Alfred- repondio Catalina

-Que estaban diciendo, mi linda nieta?- pregunto con una sonrisa Antonio

Suzanne dejo de aplaudir bruscamente y volteo a ver al pais de la pasion, para el si habria problema con aquel "asunto" -De nada, abuelito- sonrio nerviosamente

-_smettere di mentire a quel bastardo e ci dicono che hanno parlato_ (_deja de mentirle al bastardo y dinos de que hablaban)- _le gruño Lovino.

-Ehhh... enseguida se los digo pero permitanme un momentito- dijo Suzanne llendo en direccion a su padre.

-Papá...- empezo a decirle en el oido todo lo que habian dicho al estadounidense haciendo que su padre se sonrojara -y ahora abuelo Antonio quiere saber lo que dijimos..¿Que hacemos?- le pregunto alzando la voz algo histerica, sabia que es lo que iba a pasar si España se enteraba.

Por suerte tambien lo sabia Alejandro.

-Hay que decirles...- musito muy bajito -pero antes.. perguntale a Australia si te da un sedante contra animales por favor-

-De que tanto murmuran- preguntaba Sebastian

Mientras Martin ya no queria esperar mas...

-Escuchen boludos lo que tengo que informarles!- grito alto subiendose a la mesa de la junta para que todos lo escucharan -Lo que estan escondiendo estos tortolitos- decia señalando a Alejandro y a Alfred - es que los dos...-

Mexico al comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar le grito a Belice:

-Belice, rapido el sedante!-

-...SON PAREJA!- terminaba con una carcajada el argentino.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral y todos los latinos miraron fijamente a Mexico y a U.S.A con una mezcla de sorpresas buena o mala dependiendo de la nacion.

-Entonces era cierto- decia Luciano mirando el ligero rubor del mexicano.

-Y cuando carajos pensabas decirn...- empezo a gritar Lovino pero se interrumpio al oir un sonido animal proveniente de al lado suyo.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Martin?- le pregunto España a Mexico mirandolo con una sonrisa y un aura asesina digna de Rusia.

-Belice ven rapido!- gritaba Guatemala

-Mexico...sabes que odio esperar- decia mientras se parba de su silla rompiendola en el acto -dime si es verdad o...jeje no respondere- decia con una sonrisa de lado

-Y si te digo que es verdad ¿no sera lo mismo que si no te lo hubiera dicho?- le cuestionaba Mexico enojado, a el no le daba miedo el lado oscuro del español, lo habia visto lo sufieciente para saber como controlarlo.

En ese momento llegaba comiendo Belice con una jeringa con sedante

-Yo nunca dije que la vida fuera justa...- le murmuro el español con una sonrisa.

A lo que el mexicano tambien le dio una -Pues en ese caso... _ahhua? (quien sabe en nahualt)-_

España no supo que responder (porque no tenia ni idea de lo que Mexico dijo), incluso su aura maligna bajo un poco, lo que aprovecho la centroamericana para inyectarle la morfina al español.

España puso una cara de felicidad, dio un gritito ahogado (que Ecuador viera jurado que decia "tomate") y se desplomo.

Todos miraron fijamente al español y luego suspiraron.

-Si seras weon- le decia Chile a Argentina dandole un golpe en la cabeza -esas cosas no se dicen en frente de España-

-Jejeje perdon Manuuuuuuuu!- decia Argentina riendose.

-... Chile..- empezo sutilmente Paraguay

-Si?-

-De casualidad le diste el levanta muertos a Argentina?-

-Eh...no, crei que era solo para mi- respondio avergonzado mirando al argentino que se moria de risa al lado suyo.

-Manuel, tu sabes como se pone Martin despues de tomar mucho- le reprendio Uruguay

-Perdon- suspiro el chileno.

* * *

_Despues de despertar al español y darle el levanta muertos a un argentino._

-Y bueno...- dijo Estados Unidos viendo a España -no tiene nada de malo?-

-...- España tenia la cabeza gacha.

-España..- le reprendio Inglaterra.

-Fusosososo!- grito abrazando repentinamente a U.S.A y Mexico -Claro que no tengo problema!-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, jamas creyeron que el español dijera eso, JAMAS.

-Pero...- dijo siguiendo abrazandolos -quiero saber si te haras responsable-

-Responsable?- pregunto Estados Unidos a punto de la asfixia.

-Yo tambien quiero saberlo!- exclamo Argentina -Te haras responsable de Mexico, y por lo tanto de Guatemala y Belice?-

-Martin...- empezo a decir Alejandro.

-Lo que queremos saber... es si te vas a casar con Mexico- dijo Brasil.

Eso sorprendio a las dos naciones que eran abrazadas, mas una de ellas (Estados Unidos) respondio enseguida:

-Por su puesto- lo dijo mirando a Mexico -se que este momento no es muy emm...apropiada, pero... _you marry me?- _estaba rojo, eso ni negarlo.

-...- el moreno estaba sorprendido pero no le dio a esperar mucho -si-

-Hahahahaa! ese es mi Alejandro!- grito ahorcando mucho mas al latino -pero que feliz estoy- los solto y empezo a saltar directo a Inglaterra -Arthur, no estas feliz?!- decia canturreandolo abrazandolo de la cintura.

-Bueno, pues...- fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado y feliz del español (obviamente se puso rojo).

-Antonio! no hagas eso en frente de los niños!- dijo muy sobreprotector, como buena madre, Lovino tapandole los ojos a Argentina y Chile.

-Awww mamá es tan buenaaaaaaa- decia felizmente Martin

-No somos niños!- pataleaba Manuel

-Cuando va a celebrarse la fiesta?- pregunto Catalina

-Lo mas pronto posible!- grito de repente Feliciano -_mio nipote avrà il miglior matrimonio! (mi sobrino tendra la mejor boda!)- _

-Tenemos mucho trabajo Feliciano- le respondio Alemania

-Hasta cuando tenemos libre?- pregunto Luciano.

-Hastaa..- empezo Paulo a leer su agenda -el 21 de Diciembre- se lamento.

-Entonces ese dia sera!- grito España

-Entonces... no volvamos a hablar del tema hasta dentro de un mes ok?- les dijo Peru, le dolia la cabeza.

Entonces Mexico se dio cuenta de algo...

**Se iba a casar con Alfred.**

* * *

**Hola, hola...Que les ha parecido?**

**Tengo que decir algo importante...  
**

**Idachi... descubri tu mensaje secreto XD... pero es que soy muy mala en el lemmon, asi que pense en algo.  
**

**Como no quiero decepcionar a Idachi o a cualquira mas que quiera lemmon, pero no quiero que otros la pasen mal por mis intentos de lemmon..  
**

**¿Que tal una encuesta (?)?  
**

**Si quieren lemmon escriban lemmon en su review XD  
**

**Si no pues no XD  
**

**Si gana el lemmon me comprometo a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y lo pondre en el siguiente capi!  
**

**Si no, pondre unas cuantas insinuaciones..nee?  
**

**Hasta el siguiente cap... su autora: yo.  
**


	9. I will follow you wherever you go

**Hola, hola!**

**Como ha ganado el lemmon... habrá lemmon! :D  
**

**Esto me llego en un bello momento de inspiracion, el ocio.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama :D  
**

**Ojo: el Oc de Mexico is mine!  
**

* * *

Eran las 3:00 pm y aun no llegaba. La conferencia habia empezado a las 12:00 del medio dia.

Solian ir juntos a las conferencias ya que vivian juntos en casa, pero no lo habia visto en la mañana asi que se habia ido solo.

Alemania caminaba de un lado a otro ¿Donde estaba su hermano? ¿Por que aun no llegaba?, esas preguntas pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

-Alemania deja de caminar que tiendes a deseperarme- le ordeno nervioso Austria; estaba igual de frustrado que el pero no lo demostraria -Sientate-

-Vee Doitsu.. ya veras Prusia llegara en cualquier momento- dijo sonriendole Italia Veneciano desde su asiento.

_En otro lugar de la conferencia..._

-El bastardo va a llegar otra vez tarde a la conferncia- le dijo Guatemala a Belice

-No seas malo con Mexico, tu sabes que siempre llega tarde- le susurro Colombia

-A lo mejor se desvelo- les dijo Argentina mirando a Estados Unidos pervertidamente -con ya saben quien-

-Que pervertido- lo regaño Chile.

-Brother, por que crees que no llega?- le pregunto no muy lejos de ellos Estados Unidos a Canada.

-No lo se... puede que se haya quedado dormido- respondio bajito Canada.

Se oyeron de repente unos pasos fuertes y unas risas o mejor dicho carcajadas afuera de la sala, se abrio la puerta dejando ver a dos hombres de apariencia de 21 a 23 años que se reian.

-Y bueno... por eso ya no nos dejan ni a el ni a mi entrar a ese museo- reia el albino ignorando que todos lo miraban.

-Jajaja!...te soy sincero, eso tambien me ha pasado a mi y a...- empezo a decir el mexicano.

-Gilbert!- grito Roderich acercandose al albino antes de que Ludwing pudiera decirle algo -como te atreves a llegar a estas horas! pero que indecente!- decia mientras jalaba de la oreja a su pareja hacia su lugar.

Mexico trato de no reirse al ver a Prusia en aquella situacion, pero no podia, aunque el gusto le duro poco.

-Alexander!- le grito su pareja -_Why are you late?(porque llegaste tarde)- _le preguntaba Alfred

-Ah..eh? estooo...jejeje.. es que ¿pero que cosas no? Resulta que Gilbert me invito a tomar a un bar, y yo pues como decirle que no a mi muy estimado y agradable amigo- empezo a decir algo nervioso el mexicano.

-Estuviste tomando otra vez?- le reprocho el estadounidense

-Pues...tomar tomar, no... es que hubo un pequeño percance antes de entrar- explico reacio

-Percance?Cual percance?- le pregunto Alemania a su hermano.

-Bueno..solo hubo un enfrentamiento de unas bandas de calle en frente del bar- respondio Prusia, pero se veia que mentia en la magnitud del asunto.

-En donde estaba ese bar?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Austria.

-En Sicilia, en el territorio de mamá- decia Mexico.

Romano que no estaba prestando mucha atencion, se volteo sorprendido.

-Como se llamaban las bandas?- pregunto Romano.

Mexico volteo a ver a otro lado que no fuera su madre.

-la cohsdmh noohmmsru y la Neerihudefs- le balbuceo bajito

-Que?- dijo Romano entrecerrando los ojos -_sembra estupido...dimmi come si chiamano (mira idiota dime como se llamaban- _le dijo Romano.

Mexico suspiro y le dijo:

-_La Cosa Nostra _y _La Ndrangheta- _

-Pero que?!- le grito Romano -_La Cosa Nostra e La Ndrangheta ! come dici tu è stato un piccolo scontro, possono essere morti idioti! (como puedes decir que fue un enfrentamiento pequeño, pudieron haber muerto idiotas!)-_

-Sabia que te ibas a poner asi- suspiro el mexicano -No nos paso nada-

-Entonces por que llegaste tarde?- preguntaron al unisono Estados Unidos y España.

-Porque el _sttocapo*_ cerro el area entera con _soldatos*_-le respondio Prusia - tuvimos que salir clandestinamente a nado, apenas y llegamos a Napoles-

-Si, enseguida tomamos un avion a Francia, pero estaban en hulega- siguio el mexicano -llegamos en tren a Madrid, para luego ir en avion a Liverpool, para despues tomar otro avion a Nueva York y tomar el tren a Washington-

-Y despues nos dicen que el jefe de Estados Unidos hizo la reunion en Seattle y no ahi; asi que tomamos otro avion y henos aqui- concluyo el albino con un suspiro.

Todos se les quedaron viendo, parecian cansados, mas sin embargo...

-Bah! pero valio la pena! no te acuerdas el derchazo que le metiste al sicario de los mafiosos esos?- le pregunto Prusia a Mexico mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro

-Oh si! o cuando tuviste que fingir estar muriendote para que nos dejaran entrar a el tren!- se empezo a reir Mexico -debieron haberlo visto! te llevaste un Oscar, Gilbo!-

Todos suspiraron, era de esperarse algo como eso.

-Pero por cierto...- empezo a decir Prusia -por que no estan todos en la junta?-

En la sala estaban todos lo latinos, Portugal, España, Romano, Francia, Italia del Norte, Alemania, Austria, Hungria, Inglaterra, Mexico, Estados Unidos y Canada; pero aun asi, no estaban ni la mitad de las naciones.

-No te acuerdas?- le reprendio Austria -esta es la junta para los planes de boda!-

-Ohhhhh... y yo que tengo que ver con esto?-

-Prusia...- empezo Hungria -tienes que ver con esto porque: 1. eres amigo de uno de los novios, 2. porque tu eres su tio* y 3. porque Alemania te obligo!-

-Ah-

-Bueno...- musito Alejandro un tanto incomodo ante las miradas de los demas -empezaron ya con algo?-

-Si- suspiro Alfred -estaban tus hermanos decidiendo que es lo que se iba a servir y donde iba a ser- decia mientras lo acompañba al asiento que estaba junto al suyo.

-Sip... y yo decia que como soy tu hermano mas grosso tenia que ser en Argentina!- señalo Martin con una sonrisa.

-Pero creo que le gustaria mas hacerla en Peru!- le sugiro Carlos

Y asi empezo una fuerte y muy "varonil" (con manotazos) discucion de donde iba a celebrarse.

Alejandro suspiro cansado.

-Cuanto tiempo han estado asi?- le pregunto a Alfred

Alfred tambien suspiro.

-Desde la mañana- dijo volteando a verlo, perdiendose en sus ojos cafe...mientras al otro le pasaba lo mismo.

-I love you- le susurro el estadounidense

Alejandro ya iba a responderle cuando un chillido ahogado lo distrajo y lo hizo voltear a ver.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! pero que lindo!- gritaba Hungria con su videocamara enfocandolos -y que le vas a responder Me-chan?-

Alejandro iba responder algo no muy lindo a Elizabetha pero Alemania los interrumpio.

-Descanso! Vuelvan a sus hoteles y nos veremos aqui a las 10:00 ya que algunos necesitan descansar- dijo mirando a cierto italiano amante de la pasta que se cabezeaba en la mesa.

Todos salieron de la sala exepto Alfred y Alejandro.

-Quieres ir a comer?- le pregunto el rubio

-No, y si te preparo algo yo?- le respondio el mexicano.

-Well...-dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y se paraban.

Salian lentamente de la sala cuando repentinamente un ecuatoriano se llevo jalando al moreno precipitadamente.

-Pero.. espera! que haces?!- le gritaba a todo pulmon Alejandro mientras se lo llevaba corriendo.

Alfred los miro hasta que desaparecieron en la esquina del pasillo y suspiro, que dia tan raro.

-Hola Alfred- le dijo una voz con un claro acento español impregnado en ella -que casualidad encontrarnos aqui...no?-

-Eh... pues no, ya que estabamos en la misma junta España- respondio nervioso el rubio volteando a ver detras suyo para encontrar a un español que se apoyaba tranquilamente en una imponente hacha.

Trago duro; ya le habia dicho Arthur que habia tenido bastante suerte con que el percance de la junta anterior no viera pasado a mayores, pero el sabia que el español solo se habia contenido porque ahi se encontraban muchos espectadores.

-Eh si claro- le contesto con una sonrisa Antonio -yo solo queria hablar contigo un momento-

-...Pues que me querias decir?- dijo petulante Alfred

Fue como si una rafaga de viento lo viera movido todo de lugar; hace un momento se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo y ahora se econtraba acorralado entre la pared y un hacha empuñada por Antonio.

-Es algo simple...- le dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria -si tu le haces algo a Alejandro, me encargare de que tu sufras muy lenta y dolorosamente la ira española-

-No pienso hacerle nada mal..- empezo a decir algo enojando el estadounidense ¿Como podia pensar algo asi?, pero fue interrumpido por el europeo que le puso un dedo en la boca mirandolo con amenazas en los ojos.

_Si las miradas fueran cuchillos..._

Pasaron unos segundos, que para el estadounidense fueron horas hasta que el español retiro su dedo.

-Es solo una advertencia que hago continuamnete a todo quien se acerca a mi familia- dijo retirando el hacha para sacarle brillo con su manga de la camisa sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa amenazadora -pero creo que has entendido el mensaje...o no?-

-Si, lo he entendido- repondio suspirando, ya por fin habia terminado.

-Por que si no...- le dirigio una mirada furiosa -esa no seria la primera vez que mi hacha partiera a alguien a la mitad-

Estados Unidos miro el hacha fijamente, tenia rastros claros de que habia escurrido sangre de ella, se estrmecio.

-Ah por cierto...- cayo al ver que el americano se ponia en defensa -vamos tio, yo no pienso hacerle nada! solo queria saber si ya esta listo lo del anillo, eso es todo!- emepzo a reir volviendo a su estado habitual.

Estados Unidos suspiro, que cambios tan drasticos de personalidad, pero aun asi le respondio con una saonrisa un poco mas animado:

-Ya esta listo-

-Perfecto!- aplaudio España con una sonrisa que aun tenia vestigios de amenaza impregnada en ella -bueno he de retirarme ya que tengo un hambre del tamaño de una plaza de toros entera!-

Asi sin mas se fue silbando la cancion de _Sevilla_* agitando su hacha de un lado a otro.

-_Sola queda, soledad...La guitarra llorará...Sortilegio sobre ti caerá...Y una lágrima...Un perfume, flor de azahar...A la hora de la verdad...Pulso infame temblará...Pero matará- _cantaba alegremente.

El rubio lo miro fijamente, no, era mejor no saber lo que pasaba por la mente del español en estos momentos.

Estados Unidos ya se iba yendo cuando una mano italiana lo paro en seco.

-_dove stai andando? (a donde vas?)-_ le pregunto volteandolo bruscamente Romano -_Devo parlare con te (tengo que hablar contigo)-_

-Que pasa...?- pregunto algo cansado el estadounidense.

Lovino sonrio de lado, mientras le apuntaba con una pistola que sabe Dios de donde saco.

-_Penso che spiegare il bastardo... (creo que ya te explico el ba_stardo...)- dijo acomodando la boca de la pistola en la cabeza de Alfred -pero quiero estar seguro... si le haces algo al pequeño bastardo..-

-Voy a sufrir la ira italiana?- le dijo en un tono algo burlesco, aunque no le gustaba nada la situacion.

-Dudo que vaya a servir de algo, despues de lo que Antonio planea hacerte en caso de que pase algo _malo- _le respondio con mucha tranquilidad Lovino apretando mas el gatillo - pero... antes de que Antonio pueda hacerte algo... toda la mafia ira tras de ti-

El silencio era sepulcral...primero el hacha y ahora _esto._

-Yo no planeo hacerle nada malo- musito bajo, no sabia a quien tenerle mas miedo, al español o al italiano.

-Es solo por si acaso...- se encogio de hombros Lovino apartando la pistola y guardandola - es una advertencia-

-Eso no es una advertencia... es una amenaza-

-Tomalo como quieras- le gruño el suditaliano -me da igual pero v_oglio sapere se hai capit_o (quiero saber si quedo claro)-

-Totalmente claro- le respondio mirando como se alejaba sin decirle adios, para luego salir corriendo en busca del mexicano.

"A donde demonios se lo han llevado" se preguntaba el rubio al no encontrar por ningun lado a Alejandro.

-_Olá- _le dijo una voz que salia del pasillo donde estaba -_Eu posso falar com você_? (puedo hablar contigo)-

Alfred se volteo a ver fijamente a Paulo -tu no me vas a amenazar... verdad?- le pregunto con exasperacion.

Ante eso el portugues se hecho a reir con fuerza -En serio te han amenazado? y yo que creia que bromeaban!-

-Eh?-

-Chico, yo no vengo a amenazarte- le dijo con una sonrisa -solo vengo a desearte lo mejor de parte de la familia Da Silva- le puso un brazo en el hombro - y una disculpa de parte de la Fernandez Carriedo... chico te puedo decir que siempre ha sido asi-

-Siempre?-

-Te digo..._são loucos (estan locos) _...te sugiero no prestarle mucha atencion a lo que te digan, se podria decir que esa es su forma de decir que estan preocupados-

-Pero... me parece injusto que crean algo como eso, que yo le hare algun daño- le reprocho el estadounidense.

-_por isso são os pais (asi son los padres)-_ suspiro el portugues -bueno yo he de irme, que Antonio planea hacer paella-

Se despidio con un apreton de manos agradable.

_-Adeus- _le grito Paulo mientras salia, pero apenas dio un paso choco contra un mexicano que venia perseguido por el peruano y el ecuatoriano.

-Ahh!- gritaron todos los latinos al chocar contra el portugues dejandolo inconciente.

Carlos y Juan se levantaron y salieron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Ya nos vimos, ya te vimos, YA NOS VAMOS!- gritaron al unisono mientras se perdian a la vista.

-VUELVAN COBARDES _filhos da puta! (ya sabran que significa)- _les grito levantandose de repente Paulo y saliiendolos persigueindo.

-...-

-...-

-Donde estabas?- pegunto rompiendo el silencio Alfred mirando a Alejandro.

-Bueno, es que Peru y Ecuador querian saber quien comia mas empanadillas de guayaba...y yo tenia que prepararlas- le dijo frustrado.

-Ah...y dime quien gano?- le pregunto mientras lo agarraba de la cintura para acercarlo mas a el.

Mexico sonrio mientras se apretaba mas contra el -Ganó la llama de Peru-

Estados Unidos empezo a reir mientras le acariciaba una mejilla...¿Como podian creer que el podria hacerle algo a esa persona para el tan perfecta?

Les demostraria que eso era mentira... que el era digno de confianza.

_Lo demostraria, lo juraba._

Se acerco para besarlo dulcemente, esos labios sabor a chocolate...

-Deberiamos irnos ya, antes de que algo mas suceda- dijo Estados Unidos al recordar las _charlas _que habia tenido con los padres del moreno.

-Si...- dijo inclinandose Mexico para darle un ultimo beso antes de salir.

Apenas salieron se dirijieron a una casa no muy lejos del centro, entraron, era una casa bastante bonita, con paredes blancas y muebles aperlados, con puertas de caoba y muchas ventanas.

-Que lindo- susurro Mexico -es muy acogedora-

-Si- murmuro U.S.A mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se acercaba y le daba un ligero beso.

Mexico correspondio el beso que se volvia cada vez mas apasionado; Estados Unidos lo tomo de la cintura, acercandose, jugando con la lengua del mexicano.

Mexico lo tomo del cuello jalandolo hacia abajo; pero gracias a la bendita fuerza de la gravedad, cayeron en un sillon.

America se separo de la boca del moreno y bajo hasta su cuello dejando un rastro de ligera saliva, empezo a lamerle y besar el cuello.

-Mmm..- decia entre jadeos Mexico -A..Alfred...- dijo mientras notaba que el rubio le empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalon.

Estados Unidos introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior y empezo a acariciar el miembro del mexicano.

-Ah!...mmm..Alfred..- gemia entre susurros el moreno, mientras el mas alto introducia sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de su miembro haciendo que esta se dilatara -Q..que haces..?...me..vo..y a co..rrer..-

Estados Unidos le dio otro beso -te quiero hacer mio- le murmuro mientras lo hacia gemir mas fuerte -y quiero ser tuyo-

Mexico a pesar de la situacion le dirijio una sonrisa resplandeciente, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a el.

-Pero... si tu ya eres mio- se le dibujo una sonrisa al rubio al oir eso -y por supuesto que no te voy a dejar ir- dijo mientras le daba un beso salvaje.

Mexico le empezo a quitar la camisa dejandola hecha jirones a un lado del sillon; mientras que U.S.A terminaba de quitarsela, seguido empezo a succionarle los pezones lentamente mientras se desavotonaba los pantalones y seguia metiendo mas adentro uno a uno sus dedos.

Alejandro parecia que se desmayaria de puro placer mientras jadeaba o musitaba el nombre de Alfred.

Mexico le tocaba el pecho desnudo con sutiles caricias haciendo que el mas alto se exitara de sobremanera soltando gemidos de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya estaban los dos completamente desnudos Alfred saco sus dedos lentamente, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido de dolor y placer al moreno.

-Are you ready?- dijo mientras le plantaba un beso al hispanohablante en la frente.

-S..si- repondio lo mas fuerte que le permitieron sus jadeos.

U.S.A lo empezo a penetrar muy lentamente hasta adentrarse completamente en el mientras soltaba gemidos de placer.

Mexico movio un poco la cadera para avisarle que ya estaba listo; asi empezo un vaiven lento que poco a poco se hacia mas rapido, frenetico...

Los gemidos y jadeos aumentaron de velocidad, sonoridad y placer, haciendo que solo ese momento fuera lo mas importante y que lo demas se fuera muy lejos...las preocupaciones, las amenazas...todo se iba exepto el placer y la felicidad.

-Si..siento que me..me voy a correr..- decia el moreno mientras se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda de Alfred, le fallaba la voz ya que habia gritado demasiado.

-Yo..tam..bien- le susurro mientras se sentia llegar a lo mas profundo y alto del placer.

Apenas y lo habia susurrado y ocurrio, se corrieron simultaneamente, el rubio dentro del otro y el moreno sobre el abdomen de su amante.

Pasaron uno segundos hasta que se separaron, acomodandose lo mejor que podian en ese sofa.

No habian pasado mucho tiempo callados cuando la estridente risa del mexicano rompio la ausencia del sonido.

-Que pasa?- le pregunto el estadounidense cuando vio que paraba de reir.

-No se- decia mientras le sonreia -Simplemente estoy muy feliz, eso es raro?-

-No- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa -simplemente que hace mucho que no te oia reir-

-Yo tampoco me habia oido reir en mucho tiempo- suspiro el latino agachando la cabeza -no con tanta felicidad-

-Entonces que te ha hecho tan feliz?-

Mexico lo volteo a ver con tanta intensidad que el americano viera jurado que sus ojos resplandecian de fuego y vida, al igual que su sonrisa -pues tu... que mas si no-

Estados Unidos, que estaba perdido en el rostro del mexicano se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, cortas pero para el muy significativas.

La alarma del celular del mexicano se prendio en los pantalones que estaban tirados por ahi, anunciando que eran las 7:00 pm.

Vaya si que corria el tiempo muy rapido.

-Bueno, habra que irnos vistiendo para poder comer y llegar temprano otra vez a esa junta- le puntualizo Alejandro mientras se vestia.

-En realidad yo no tengo mucha hambre- le respondio con una sonrisa Alfred mientras se abotonaba los pantalones.

Se empezaron a reir sonoramente, irradiaban felicidad a leguas de distancia.

-Bueno entonces...- empezo a decir el mexicano, pero al ver que el estadounidense (ya totalmente vestido) se acercaba se interrumpio.

-Ale...- decia completamente rojo el rubio mientras agarraba una cajita entre las manos -como la otra vez... _you know.._no te lo pude decir formalmente, yo...-

-Decirme que...?- pergunto el mexicano mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

Estados Unidos se hinco sobre la alfombra alzando la cajita con los brazos y abiendola... dejando ver un pequeño anillo dentro de ella.

-_Will you marry me?- _le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

Fue un corto instante donde sus ojos se conectaron, expresando... felicidad y nerviosismo.

-Si-fue lo unico que logro decir el mexicano, pero su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Alfred se levanto muy rapido y fue a abrazarlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, poniendo el anillo en el dedo del otro americano.

Alejandro miro fijamente el pequeño anillo, tenia un pequeño dibujito en el, entrecerro los ojos y dio un respingo ante lo que vio.

Eran dos aguilas, una real y la otra era una aguila calva, entrelazadas con un lazo que en medio decia "Te Amo" en español.

-Alfred...- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba -gracias...por todo-

-No, gracias a ti...me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo- dijo mirando fijamente.

Se miraban, no hacian nada mas que mirarse, eso era sufieciente.

-Habra que volver...- murmuro el emxicano al ver la hora -o llegaremos tarde-

El estadounidense asintio mientras lo tomaba de la mano con un ligero apreton.

**Si el amarte fuera un pecado**

**me esperaria el infierno,  
**

**mi castigo seria eterno  
**

**mas nada hubiera negado.  
**

**Si me hubieran pregonado**

-_I will follow you wherever you go- _le susurro bajito.

**que el quererte era un delito,  
**

**lo gritaria al infinito  
**

**y prisionero estuviera.  
**

**Y que me encierre quien quiera...  
**

**Pero junto contigo.  
**

****_Continuara..._

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? consiguete otro hobby, muy malo, regular, decente, bien, kyaaa lindo, exelente?  
**

**Conste que para satisfacer sus (y mis) macabros deseos, tire mi inocencia a la basura (no se crean XD... aunque si me puse nerviosa(?))  
**

**Y me encanta ukear a Alejandro muajajaja! :D  
**

Sttocapo: subjefe, sustituye al Don o jefe en caso de que este esté incapacitado.

Soldato: son los conocidos sicarios de la mafia XD

**Que puedo decir...Estoy traumada con la mafia. XD**

*Se supone que Gilbo es tio de Mexico porque: al ser hermano de Alemania y, al Alemania ser pareja de Ita-chan y, al ser Italia tio de Me-chan eso lo convierte en su tio *suspira* que largo!

* _Sevilla _es una cancion del español Miguel Bose que arraso en las listas españolas y latinoamericanas.


	10. Aceptacion

**Bonjour...honhonhonhon!**

**Chers collègues, je vous remercie pour vos Reviews! :D**

**Dejando de lado lo frances... muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me habeis hecho muuuuy happy! TTwTT.  
**

**e.e este capi es algo cofcforadomcofcof  
**

**Pero aun asi... que lo disfruten! :D  
**

* * *

-Dios...- murmuro Mexico..¿Como habia llegado hasta aqui?

Flashback.

* * *

Habian llegado apenas a tiempo para dar inicio a la junta; el trafico habia estado horrible y habia tomado horas llegar hasta ahi.

Pero se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, cuando entraron habia un silencio sepulcral, sus hermanos hablaban pero muy bajo, dirijiendole de vez en cuando una mirada fugaz.

Inglaterra rompio el silencio:

-Well... creo que habria de retomar la ejem pequeña discusion de hace unas horas- dijo bajando su taza de te hacia la mesa -Tienes alguna opinion...Alejandro?- se habia dado cuenta de la atmosfera y habia dudado unos segundos.

Por su parte Alejandro no tenia ni idea de que tenian sus hermanos y primo.

-Eh...si..yo pensaba hacerlo en Cozumel...-

-Perfecto- declaro con la mirada en otro mundo Bolivia.

-Hombre...- dijo Antonio mirando preocupado a todos los latinos -pero que pasa?- decia zarandeando a Martin.

-Papá...- empezo a decir Martin como niño de cinco años -no crees que estamos muy desunidos?-

Antonio entrecerro los ojos, Martin tenia una cara digna de una pelicula melancolica, pero el español no se iba a dejar engañar.

-Que quereis todos vosotros?-les pregunto todavia entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza -saben que sus juegos no funcionan conmigo...solo lo hacen con su madre...-

Lovino le lanzo un lapiz a la cabeza ante ese comentario sobre la debilidad con sus hijos, todo rojo claro.

Manuel suspiro quitandose toda la tension y dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Martin y a Carlos.

-Se los dije weones! no iba a funcionar... no se por que les hago caso..-

-Auch.. idiota eso duele!- le grito Carlos.

-Manuuu no seas asi con nosotros! solo queriamos jugar!- le decia.

-Que intentaban hacer?- pregunto Alejandro viendo como comenzaban a pelear.

-Queriamos...- empezo Catalina con un deje de sonrisa en el rostro -profundizar las relaciones con nuestro nuevo _cuñado- _

Silencio...

-Oh! si solo era eso...- decia Arthur con sorpresa.

-Haber pequeños bastardos!- grito Lovino golpeando la mesa -Dejense de estupidenses y digan que planeaban!

Luciano resoplo quitandose dos pequeños mechones de la frente -Queriamos hacer un competencia, ya sabes un juego, cosas de niños- decia mientras de apoyaba en sus manos mirandolos fijamente -y bien, que opinan de una pequeña distraccion par todos?-

Se miraron todos fijamente...¿Por que no?

-Claro- aceptaron todos con un leve suspiro, todos estaban algo frustrados ultimamente.

-De que va a ser la competencia?- pregunto Elizabetha -que tal si hacemos algo...no se cofcofyaoicofcof-

-NO- fue lo que dijeron todos los hombres ahi presentes seriamente y algo sonrojados.

-Pensabamos hacer algo que supieramos jugar todos...- decia Sebastian.

-Futbol?- pregunto Antonio con un brillo en los ojos.

-No aqui hay muchas rivalidades en eso- dijo Sebastian mirando a Manuel, Alejandro, Martin y a Luciano -asi que pensamos en...-

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Guerra de bolas de pintura?!- grito Alemania exasperado tomando una pistola llena de bolitas de colores -Esto acarrea muchas mas rivalidades!-

-Es sin resentimiento- le dijo Portugal con una pequeña sonrisa, que exasperado era ese aleman.

-Cuales son la reglas?- pregunto Belice acomodandose sus lentes sobre los ojos.

-Prohibido usar balas de verdad- decia Francia leyendo un papelito -Se puede tomar como base cualquier lugar del edificio y/o jardin, las armas de pintura y demas se consiguen sin reglas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlas...Ah! y no se puede manchar a personas que no participan en este juego-

-Hay alguien que no participara?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-Yo no partcipare- les dijo Hungria -me han encargado vigilar que se cumplan las reglas...y grabar esto par la posteridad- lo ultimo lo murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguna otra nacion la oyera.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Austria -este juego es muy indecente-

-Cuales son los equipos?- pregunto Estados Unidos, no queria que le tocara en contra del español, ni loco.

-Che, eso es facil...- exclamaba Argentina mientras meneaba una pecera llena de papelitos -para eso existen los sorteos-

Al final los equipos quedaron asi:

Equipo 1

Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Ecuador, Peru, Uruguay, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Puero Rico, Bolivia, Paraguay, Colmbia, Venezuela etc...

En resumido todos los latinos.

Equipo2

Mexico, Estados Unidos, España, Inglaterra, Canada, Francia, Guatemala, Prusia, Alemania, Italia, Romano, Belice y Portugal.

-Demonios, pero que tramposos- murmuro Mexico al ver el equipo que le habia tocado, Inglaterra y Francia ya estaba discutiendo.

-Lastima hermano...- le decia Peru -GANAREMOS FACIL!- grito con alegria.

-Que mpieze en 1, 2, 3...- decia Hungria en medio del campo de batalla (o bosque del edificio de conferencia) anunciando el inicio.

-Habra que usar la tactica italiana- murmuro Alemania del lado del equipo2 -esa tecnica sera infalible para nosotros-

Mexico y España asintieron serios, solo esa tecnica le serviria.

-Cual es esa tecnica?- preguntaron Francia, Estado Unidos e Inglaterra.

-7, 8, 9...-

-Es bastante sencilla- murmuro Prusia listo para el arranque

-¡10!- grito Hungria alejandose corriendo del campo de batalla.

-¡RETIRADA!- gritaron al unisono España, Mexico y Alemania jalando a sus respectivas parejas mientras corrian hacia los arboles y eran seguidos por sus compañeros de equipo.

-Ahhhhh!- gritaron todos los del equipo2 antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

-Ugh?- musito Argentina, ni siquiera habia llegado a alzar la pistola de pintura y ya no habia nadie del otro equipo -vaya si que corren rapido-

* * *

-Uff... despues de todo sirvio- murmuro España bajando de su hombro a Inglaterra

-Esa es la tactica italiana?!- grito el ingles todo rojo de verguenza -Bloddy hell!-

-Admitelo, no lo vieramos logrado- le resoplo Portugal mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Ahora hay que planear el ataque...¡No nos vamos a esconder como lloricas!- les exclamo una voz.

Normalemente el que decia eso era Alemania, pero el que hablaba era nada mas y nada menos que Romano, que tenia una cara de seriedad indescriptible.

Todos estaban mudos de sorpresa, incluso su hermano menor.

-Trazare un plan, esperen un rato- continuo el italiano mayor -Mexico! aqui conmigo!- le dijo haciendo una seña para que viniera.

-Si _Don!*- _exclamo acercandose apresuradamente. Tambien tenia una mirada seria en el rostro, como nunca se le habia visto.

-Tu seras mi _Consigliere* _para el ataque- dijo incandose en el suelo y haciendo un croquis del terreno a atacar -Ahora ¿sugerencias?-

-Si Don... porque no un ataque durante las 12:00, algo asi no lo esperarian- le sugirio el mexicano incandose tambien y haciendo lineas en el croquis improvisado -tal vez cerca de aqui...-

Todos los miraban como si estuvieran poseidos, pero ellos no prestaban atencion.

-Dios no saben lo que les espera- rio por lo bajo Guatemala

-Que?- pregunto Francia mirando al chico.

-Que les pasa?- pregunto Alemania mirando fijamente a Italia.

-Vee.. asi se ponen cuando se trata de guerrillas, ya sabes el control del poder en un determinado terreno- respondio este.

-Oh!- grito España al caer en la cuenta -Se ha despertado su vena mafiosa!-

-Y la del narcotrafico- acompleto Guatemala mirando a su padre -Dios es tan divertido cuando se ponen asi... incluso parecen serios-

-Eso no es peligroso?- les pregunto Estados Unidos -dejarlos asi quiero decir-

-No- dijo España haciendo de lado la idea -ademas queremos ganar, nada mejor que tener a unos cuantos mafiosos para lograrlo-

-Pero.. no los otros hermanos de Mexico tienen una vena mafiosa?- pregunto Canada, que hasta el momento habia pasado de ser percibido.

-Si- asintio Portugal -pero no se despierta tan facilmente como la de estos dos-

-Bueno... si esto nos ayudara a ganar... Al diablo con lo que pueda suceder! jajajaja!- declaro Prusia sonoramente

-Listo!- gritaron al unisono los que estaban incados.

-El que?- pregunto Inglaterra.

-La tactica, la hemos terminado a tiempo- determino el mexicano con felicidad algo macabra.

-Y... cual es?- pregunto algo curioso el aleman.

Romano lo miro fijamente por un rato, se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Eres de los mas fuertes, no?- le dijo con voz lugubre -tu seras el _Capodecime*- _

-Capo..que?-

-Te encargaras de conseguirnos junto con los demas la sala de juntas principal, puedes hacerlo?- dijo ignorandolo e interrogandolo.

Alemania asintio sorprendido.

-Bien- dijo Mexico -Queremos que lleguen relativamente limpios de pintura, sabes a que me refiero?, seria mejor que no hubiera encuentros- dijo refiriendose a los que se podrian encontrar en el camino.

-Eso seria algo dificil..- les dijo Prusia -mas con este equipo-

-Nos llevaremos a mi _fratello, _dudo que asi tengan mas problemas- le repondio Romano.

Los alemanes asintieron, como lo vieran hecho ante un jefe suyo.

-Queremos que en cuanto lleguen ahi tapen las ventanas con lo que encuentren- dijo Mexico.

-Para que no sepan lo que esten haciendo- completo Romano.

-Estan?- pregunto España -Acaso no estaran con nosotros?-

-No bastardo, tenemos que buscar las proviciones para los siguientes dias, y mas armas-

-Vamos, solo es un juego, no durara tanto timepo- les replico Francia.

-Desgraciadamente mis hermanos se toman estos _juegos _muy enserio, desgraciadamente nosotros tambien, no dejaremos que nos ganen- le explico Mexico.

-Esta bien para mi- declaro Guatemala encogiendose entre hombros.

-Muy bien- dijo Mexico -la operacion iniciara a las 12:00 en punto sin restricciones, entendido-

Todos asintieron.

-_Fratello!- _exclamo de la nada Italia -que voy a hacer yo con ustedes?-

-Seras nuestra alarma-

-Eh?-

-Tu solo obedecenos- le dijo Mexico

Asi pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que dieron las 11:55 pm, algunos incluso estaban dormidos.

-Levantense _soldatos*!- _grito Romano -la operacion esta a punto de empezar!-

Todos se levantaron, listos para la emboscada.

Dieron las 12:00. Todos se dirijieron hacia la entrada del bosque, todos menos Estados Unidos.

-Nos vamos- dijo Mexico dirijiendose al bosque.

-No puedo ir yo?- pregunto el estadounidense.

-No, tu sirves mas para esta operacion- le dijo algo mas dulce, bajando su tono de voz militar.

-Este solo es un juego- refunfuño Estados Unidos.

-No, es tu aceptacion de parte de mis hermanos...si ganamos te aceptaran sin chistar como cuñado-

America se sorprendio..¿Por eso le importaba tanto a Mexico este juego? se sonrojo.

-Vuelve pronto- fue lo unico que murmuro el angloparlante.

-Si- murmuro mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un beso al rubio, un beso que empezo a durar mucho tiempo.

-Mexico!- grito Romano desde el bosque -Ven aqui!-

-U.S.A!- grito Alemania -Rapido, ponte en linea para atacar!-

-Adios- murmuraron los dos alejandose.

* * *

Ludwing cerro la puerta de la sala de conferencia principal con un resoplido, habian llegado sin una gota de pintura, como habian prometido.

Lo habian logrado gracias a Antonio y Alfred; el estadounidense se habia hecho de un pedazo de madera circular y los habia protegido a todos de las balas de pintura contrarias, Antonio jalaba a todo quien se quedara atras (Belice y Canada principalmente) y atacaba a los enemigos.

Aun asi todos estaban cansados de correr, peor, la sala de juntas quedaba en el quinto piso; tuvieron que correr lo mas rapido que pudieron para no ser perseguidos...

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- le dijo una voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

En la sala oscura habia tres personas mas que todo el grupo.

-Alejandro?- pregunto Antonio levantadose del suelo (se habia tirado de cansancio).

-Vivito y andando- le dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Como llegaron antes?- mascullo Ludwing sorprendido.

-Ustedes se tradaron muchiiisimoooo, veee-

-Ita-chan?- pregunto Prusia.

-Enciendan la maldita luz de una vez!- grito Lovino.

Alguien (gracias al cielo) la encendio y vieron una escena muy rara.

Alejandro, Feliciano y Lovino traian unas chaquetas negras con botas de cuero, cargaban cada uno una gran mochila de alpinismo.

-Que es todo esto?- pregunto Francis.

-Las provisiones- exclamaron al unisono los tres.

-Y las chaquetas?- volvio a preguntar Francis.

Feliciano se la quito muy alegre, dejando ver un par de metralletas de cada lado de su cuerpo.

-No se pueden usar armas de verdad!- exclamo entre sorprendido y atemorizado Arthur.

-Las modificaremos...vee- respondia alegre el italiano menor.

-Y la pintura?- pregunto Mathew.

Lovino rasgo las fundas de la chaqueta para dejar ver un tapizado de bolsas de pintura empaquetadas.

-Mi maxima creacion- declaro orgulloso Alejandro -sirve para traficar cosas pequeñas-

Portugal asintio contento -Asi ganaremos facil-

-Esperen!- grito Ludwing -De donde han sacado todo esto?!-

Lovino y Alejandro se miraron con una sonrisa -En verdad quieren saberlo?- perguntaron los dos.

-NO- dijeron Alfred y Antonio a la vez.

-SI- respondieron al unisono Ludwing y Arthur.

-Bueno, las pistolas se las quitamos a la banda de maleantes mas cercana-dijo el suditaliano.

Todos se estremecieron.

-Y la pintura?- pregunto Mathew.

-Solo digamos que hay una ventana rota en la tienda de Decoracion- dijo Alejandro.

-Robaron!- les regaño Arthur.

-Es todo se vale, no?- gruño el mexicano mirando para otro lado -ademas era eso o esperar diez horas a que abrieran-

El asombro era palpable.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Suzanne -despues de todo queremos ganar-

-Bien- suspiro Antonio -y ahora que hacemos Don?- pregunto mirando a Lovino.

Lovino se encogio de hombros mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-A mi no me miren, el encargado por ahora de dar ordenes es _Alessandro-_ saco toda la comida de las mochilas -yo pienso hacer inventario-

Todos miraron a Alejandro esperando que dijera algo.

-Bien- dijo este sin vacilar -Gilbert, Ludwing, modifiquen estas armas para que nos sirvan a todos-

-_JA, MEIN HERR!- _gritaron los dos con un saludo militar, como lo vieranhecho en frente de algun jefe suyo.

-Mathew, tio Pao, necestiamos un plano del lugar- dijo extendiendoles un de las lonitas que habia en el salon.

-Si- exclamaron los dos deseosos de hacer algo, se dirigieron a la ventana mas cercana.

-Arthur, Francis, necesitamos espias para el otro lado-

-Y aqui tienes al mejor- dijo señalandose el ingles, yendo a la puerta -vamos frog, no lo arruines- salieron rapidamente sin hacer ningun ruido.

-Tio Feli, Suzanne, busquen todas la vias de escape o entrada que haya y tapenlas con lo que sea, menos una y diganme cual es cuando regresen-

-S_i signore-_grito el italiano saliendo de la sala tambien jalando a la joven.

-Daniel.. quiero que nos ayudes a tu abuela y a mi a.. planear los ataques- lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

A David le brillaron los ojos de felicidad -No te arrepentiras de esto bastardo!- dijo abrazandolo y alejandose a donde estaba el italiano mayor.

El mexicano vio como se alejaba relativamente dando saltitos, luego se volteo a ver a los dos que quedaban.

-Que haremos nosotros?- pregunto el español.

-Ustedes tienen que descansar y practicar- les dijo tomando las cortinas de la sala y cerrandolas, una por una, hasta quedar casi a oscuras.

-Eso es todo?- le pregunto con un puchero Alfred a su pareja.

El les dirigio una sonrisa que brillo incluso en la oscuridad.

-Tenemos que esperar, su parte iniciara cuando empieze _el juego- _

-Esta bien- murmuraron bajito los dos hombres.

-No se preocupen bastardos... VAMOS A GANAR!- les dijo tomandolos de los hombros Lovino jalandolos hacia la mesa -Caeran como magdalenas!-

La euforia estaba llenando a cada uno a su manera, todos se habian olvidado de sus especial Alejandro.

"Ya veran mis hermanos, van a tener que aceptarlo les guste o no" pensaba el mexicano mientras tomaba a Alfred de la mano para que se acercara a la mesa.

Continuara...XD

* * *

**Que les ha parecido este extraño capitulo? :D  
**

**Don: jefe de la familia XD  
**

**Consigliere: consejero del Don, le asesora en decisiones importantes XD  
**

**Capodecime: dirige a una decena de hombres XD  
**

**Y lo vuelvo a decir... estoy traumada con la mafia! :D que bueno que tu tambien lo entiendas Angel de la medianoche!  
**

**Bueno... gracias otra vez, y una pequeña sugerencia...lean mi otro fic y diganme como esta...porfa!  
**

**Sin mas de despide su muy agradecida autora: Alfie Eldenstein.  
**


	11. Viva America Latina!

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap :D!**

**Bueno lamento la pequeña tardanza...pero me enferme y no pude escribir gran cosa D:  
**

**No se porque dicen que los mexicanos y los argentino se llevan mal(?)  
**

**Quieren saber de que hablo? Tienen que leer el cap...Muajajajajaja!  
**

**Hetalia no es mio... si lo fuera todos seriamos uno con Rusia..da?**

**Este capitulo...puede ser algo raro, me vino de un sentimiento muy grande...y de la locura de la enfremedad XD  
**

* * *

_Afuera, cerca del bosque para ser exactos... _

-Esos weones si que corren rapido- murmuraba un chileno mientras escuadriñaba atentamente las afueras del bosque -No los veo!- grito a los demas.

Todos sus hermanos (ahi presentes) se acercaron corriendo apuntando desconfiadamente al bosque.

-Los hemos visto- anuncio Peru frunciendo el ceño - un grupo liderado por Alemania...intentamos dispararles, pero solo se limitaron a ir mas rapido-

-A donde iban?- pregunto Ecuador bjando su arma lanza pintura.

-Se dirijian a los auditorios, intente seguirlos pero cerraron las puertas, no es asi Brasil?-

-Si, pero hay algo que me preocupa...- respondio este rascandose la cabeza.

-Que te preocupa?- pregunto Chile volteandolo a ver.

-Bueno..- empezo el brasileño -No es normal que Alemania se vaya asi sin luchar, no cren?-

Todos los alli presentes asintieron, no entendian lo que estaba planeando el equipo2 desde que salieron corriendo al bosque.

-..Ademas, faltaban dos personas en el dichoso grupo- siguio llamando la atencion de todos -no estaban Mexico ni la tia Romano-

-Eso no es bueno- dijo el antes callado Argentina -no se lo que esos dos esten planeando-

-Sea lo que sea no es algo bueno- aseguro Colombia con un suspiro.

-No sean exagerados!- les grito Bolivia tratando de motivarlos -No es para tanto; les ganamos en numero, ademas nosotros somos mas unidos que todo el grupo contrario!-

Pero aun asi todos estaban meditativos (preocupados, vaya).

-Hmp...Saben que? yo ire a averiguar lo que sea que esten planeando!- grito frustrada Bolivia de nuevo mientras se dirijia al edificio.

-A donde?- dijo Peru tomandola de los hombros -Esto es muy peligroso..que pasa si te matan?!-  
dijo tomandose el juego muy a pecho.

-Hermano...por favor, no me van a matar- dijo quitandose las manos del peruano de los hombros -ademas, soy buena escabuyendome, no te preocupes- intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Peru fruncio el ceño -Esta bien... pero mas vale que vuelvas pronto, eh?-

-Si claro como digas- decia la boliviana alejandose.

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar...- le susurro Uruguay a Colombia.

-Ya se, pero mejor no decirle a Peru, que le va a dar un paro cardiaco- respondio la colombiana con un supiro.

* * *

_En la sala de conferencias principales..._

-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos un mapa de entradas y salidas, todos pueden descansar un rato mientras David, mamá y yo hacemos los planes- les dijo Alejandro a todos los presentes en esa mini conferencia.

Hacia poco que Feliciano habia llegado con Suzanne con su informe de las entrada y salidas, Ludwing y Gilbert ya habian modificado las armas, Mathew y Paulo tambien tenian el mapa listo, ya habian llegado Francis y Arthur (sin ningun informe digno de mencion), asi que cuando hablo no faltaba nadie.

Todos suspiraron cansados, necesitaban dormir un poco, ya eran alrededor de las 4:00 am, asi que nadie (ni siquiera Alfred y Antonio, que no habian hecho gran cosa para su fastidio) objeto nada y se fueron directo a las pequeñas camas improvisadas que habia hecho el italiano menor en una esquina de la sala.

-Supongo entonces, pese a las investigaciones de los bastardos, que tenemos todo el edificio a expcion de la zona desconectada del oeste- susurro Lovino señalando la zona de la cual hablaban.

-Afirmativo, aunque no han entrado a esa zona, pueden hacerlo cuando les plazca ya que estan muy cerca- le musito Alejandro.

-Si los atacaramos desde ahi...- decia por lo bajo David con aires de esperanza -...pero estariamos muy desprotegidos..-

Los dos adultos asintieron algo resignados; ninguno de los tres estaba cansado, al contrario, la drenalina corria por sus venas-

Mientras aquel trio de mafiosos susurraba planes de ataque, en la esquina de aquel salon algunos entablaban una pequeña conversacion:

-Me pregunto por que no habra sido asi durante la guerra...- se lamentaba Ludwig paoyado en la pared, en sus rodillas dormitaba un muy feliz italiano.

-_Vivo per lei da quando, sai la prima volta l' ho incontrata...non mi ricordo come ma m'é entrata dentro e c'è restata...Vivoper lei perché mi fa vibrare forte l'anima...vivo per lei e non é un peso...*-_ cantaba este entre susurros.

-Esto pasa sin avisar, ya te lo he dicho- le respondia Antonio a el aleman.

-Si, pero viera sido de mucha ayu...- se callo, habia un aire tenso en el grupo de atras, todos se voltearon al oir como Lovino chistaba.

-Ssshhh..- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras se acercaba sin hacer sonido alguno a la puerta.

Alejandro y David ya estaban en la puerta, uno de cada lado con unas miradas tensas y pistolas de pintura en la mano.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Feliciano callo en sueños; David tenia pegada la oreja a la puerta.

-Hay alguien en el pasillo-susurro, aunque era apenas audible -son pasos ligeros...es alguien liviano..-

-No arrastra los pies, por el tintineo que escucho tiene su arma pegada al pecho...- musito Alejandro.

-Tal vez Colombia o Paraguay...- aventuro el suditaliano.

-No, el tintineo es de aretes...- el mexicano se callo un rato -...es Bolivia-

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de esos tres.

-Entonces, que hacemos ya que se ha infiltrado?- pregunto por lo bajo Estados Unidos.

-Pararla antes que avise a los demas- dijeron al unisono llos tres que estaban cerca de la puerta -ahora volvemos-

Mexico, todavia en una esquina de la puerta, agarro el pestillo y abrio la puerta ligeramente.

Casi al instante Guatemala, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, rodo sobre el suelo con la pistola apuntando al hueco que habia dejado la puerta abierta.

-No hay nadie por aqui, debe estar en la sala noroeste...- susurro Romano, qe tambien apuntaba al pasillo.

Los tres salieron con la puerta como lo harian un trio de narcotraficantes a punto de ser descubiertos, en completo silencio y sigilo; despues cerraron la puerta.

_..._ ... ... ...

Bolivia paseaba por los pasillos haciendo un leve tintineo con sus aretes, el lugar estaba oscuro y tetrico...no se habia encontrado con nadie hasta ahora.

Entro a una sala circular que no tenia ninguna ventana, solo un aire acondicionado y un par de puertas.

Estaba a punto de entrar por una de ellas cuando un sonido llamo su atencion, habian disparado algo; volteo, habia una mancha de pintura justo al lado de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio la puerta y se hecho a correr por el siguiente pasillo, oia un sonido arriba de ella pero no tenia tiempo para pesar en ello, le seguian lanzando pintura de Dios sabe donde.

Empezo a oir unos pasos del otro lado del pasillo, volteo en una division, pero se le cayo su arma, empezo a correr mas rapido hacia la siguiente puerta, estaba cerrada; se dirigio al este, todavia oia ese extraño sonido y los pasos detras de ella.

Vio una puerta, se lanzo a ella, gracias al cielo estaba abierta; cerro enseguida entro, todo estaba muy oscuro, suspiro.

Entonces alguien le tapo la boca con la mano por atras y la agarro por la cintura, no podia gritar y del puro susto se desmayo.

Bolivia abrio los ojos, estaba en un cuarto poco illuminado, en el habia tres personas que a pesar de la poca luz pudo reconocer enseguida.

Empezo a gritar, pero de su boca no salia nada; tenia la boca tapada con un paliacate y estaba amarrada de manos y pies a una silla.

-Veo que ya despertaste- le dijo un joven; Alejandro se acerco y le destapo la boca -si gritas temo que te lo tendre que volver a poner-

-Alejandro..- le pregunto la boliviana mirando a su hermano con enojo -no crees que esto es un poco exagerado?-

-Conociendote?...-le pregunto el hombre de al lado -No lo creo-

-Gracias mamá- respondio con un puchero la chica mas tranquila -oye de casualidad has visto mi sombrero se me cayo...-

Alejandro saco detras de el al pequeño sombrero de la boliviana, se lo puso delicadamente sobre sus trenzas y despues empezo a desamarrarla de los brazos y piernas.

Cuando estuvo desamarrada Esmeralda cruzo los brazos y los miro fijamente -Bien me tienen aqui por una razon asi que hablen-

-Te ibamos a hacer unas preguntas...- empezo David que estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto.

-Saben de antemano que no dire nada que le haga mal a mi equipo..- empezo Esmeralda.

-Tsk... mira puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides- le dijo Lovino, poniendo una cara terrible.

-Mamá recuerda que estamos hablando con Esme no con un ladron, ademas asi no se trata a una damita- le puntualizo Alejandro.

Lovino se sorprendio por haberle dicho eso a su hija -Lo siento, lo habia olvidado-

Esmeralda sonrio, despues de Carlos quien mas lo cuidaba de las bromas de sus hermanos era Alejandro; al peruano y al mexicano les parecia su hermana mas pequeña aunque no fuera asi, incluso le habian puesto de apodo "_pequeña damita"._

-Gracias, pero aun asi no pienso decir nada-

-Si...por eso te vamos a sobornar- le dijo contoda naturalidad el mexicano.

La boliviana entrecerro los ojos -Conque me podrias sobornar?-

Alejandro se acerco mas a la boliviana hasta estar junto al oido -Elizabetha me dijo que te gustaba el yaoi...- empezo.

Esmeralda se puso roja, se defendio -A ti tambien te gusta! ella me dijo que tu la ayudas con sus fics de PruAus!-

Alejandro gruño -Eso no es cierto, ella me pide ayuda, oiste AYUDA!-

-De que discuten?- pregunto el guatemanteco al suditaliano.

-Ni idea...-

Mientras Mexico y Bolivia seguian discutiendo.

-Como explicas que sepas que es un _seme _y un _uke?_ eh?-

-Lo se por pura casualidad!-

-Deja de mentir!-

-Bueno.. ese no es el caso, tengo una propuesta...- le dijo el mexicano.

-Cual?-

-Me lo regalo Hungria...- dijo mostrandole un libro mu grande, el nombre hizo que Bolivia abriera los ojos como platos -..si lo quieres habla-

-"El repertorio de Hungria"...en serio te lo regalo?-

-Me dio una copia...porque?- pregunto sonrojado Mexico.

-Por nada- murmuro Bolivia mientras sonreia feliz, tenia un hermano que al fin entenderia sus problemas fujoshis aunque no lo quisiera admitir -Aun asi...no lo se...traicionar a mis hermanos por un libro...-

-Aqui dice que contiene fics, videos en disco, fotos, perejas diferentes y material inedito...- empezo a citar Mexico.

Bolivia gimio -yo..no se...-

-Que dice aqui?...Oh! es un PeruxEcuador..su material es tan escaso..-susurraba Mexico.

Y Bolivia ya no pudo mas...

-Damelo! Te dire todo lo que se!-

-Asi se habla!- le dijo su hermano -Donde estan en este momento?-

Bolivia ya estaba leyendo el libro -Ugh? Estabamos cerca del bosque por donde salieron corriendo, hace poco que se adentraron para...oh! un DenNor!- dijo olvidando lo anterior.

-Para...- la insito Guatemala.

-..un posible refugio de ustedes, sus acicones los estaban poniendo nerviosos- explico la boliviana.

Los hombres se miraron con una sonrisa en los rostros, se les habia ocurrido una idea.

-Creo que seria un buen lugar para masacrarlos, no creen?- les dijo Guatemala.

-No, no me gustaria manchar los arboles con su sangre, quiero decir pintura- le respondio Mexico con una sonrisa que asustaria al mismo demonio.

-Pero aun asi es tentador...- susurro Italia del Sur

Bolivia trato de no asustarse, no se acostumbraba a la vena mafiosa de sus hermanos; los peores eran Mexico, Guatemala, Peru y... se estremecio, era muy raro que_ esa_ persona se pusiera asi, mas sin embargo...

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo- la voz de su madre le corto los pensamientos -ya no nos tienes que decir nada-

-Entonces...me puedo ir?- pregunto la sudamericana, por alguna razon se esperaba la respuesta, apreto el libro contra si.

-No- respondio el mexicano -seria muy peligroso para nosotros-

-De hecho tenemos que dejarte _su azione (fuera de combate) scusa..- _le dijo el italiano

-Pero les he dicho todo lo que se!- gimio Bolivia.

-Lo lamento tia, pero es necesario- dijo Guatemala apuntando su pistola a la silla donde se encontraba.

La puerta se abrio de la nada dejando ver a un aleman atras de ella.

-Vine a preguntarles que estan...- se callo al ver la escena como de pelicula terrorista; un hombre apuntandole a una mujer atada a una silla -_Mein Gott_! que estan haciendo!-

-Acabando con una informante- dijo como sin nada el guatemanteco.

-Pero esto es solo una competencia, no es real!-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo confundido Mexico a Alemania -son pistolas de pintura, lo olvidaste?... ademas la ibamos a encerrar aqui..no le ibamos a hecer nada malo-

-Entonces pr que me apuntan con eso?!- gimo Bolivia.

-A ti?- pregunto Guatemala -Estaba viendo una manchita que tenia mi arma-

-Y lo de dejarme fuera de combate?!-

-Te ibamos a encerrar aqui...con seguro para que no salieras y nos traicionaras- respondio el italiano cruzando suus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Oh..- murmuraron la boliviana y el aleman.

-Tsk.. deberian dejar de ver peliculas de terroristas, en serio- les dijo el mexicano.

Asi se fueron los tres hombres hablando de estrategias sobre el proxiamo ataque dejando a Alemania y a Bolivia solos.

-...-

-...-

-...Esos tipos estan locos- fue lo que dijo Alemania -En una hora trere comida, no puedes salir de aqui...Adios- se fue, dejando sola a Bolivia, que suspiro.

-Solo espero que esto no se ponga peor- aunque sabia qque todo iba a empeorar -..bueno volviendo al libro...oh! Esto es un...SpUk! kyaaaaa!- decia leyendo el libro.

* * *

-Donde esta Esmeralda?!- gritaba desesperado Carlos alias Peru.

-Shh! deja de gritar!- le espeto Hugo(Venezuela).

-Me pregunto que le habra pasado...- susurraba Luciano.

-Tal vez...- pensaba Sebastian -...haya sido la vena mafiosa...-

Todos se quedaron callados ¡Porque no habian pensado en eso!

-Tiene tanto sentido!- deica Carlos -Porque no lo pense antes...mi hermanita de seguro tuvo que enfrentarse a mamá, David y a Alejandro!-

-Bueno habra que darles con la misma bala...- dijo Martin -Vamos Carlos, mereces venganza!-

-SII!- exclamo el peruano -Ya veran si le han hecho algo a Esme!-

Manuel jalo del brazoa Martin llevandoselo lejos-Deja de meterte weon!- le grito mientras le pegaba -ultimamente has estado metiendo la cuchara en donde no te importa!-

-Pero Manu...es que yo soy buen hermano!- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Eh?-

-Nadie acepto lo de Ale y el yankee, por eso le quiero ayudar!- le dijo.

Manuel se sorprendio -Porque le quieres ayudar?-

Martin miro a otro lado y se paso los dedos por su cabello -porque..?-

-Eso te pregunte- le respondio el chileno frunciendo el ceño.

Martin lo volteo a ver, estaba mas serio que de costumbre.

-Porque yo se lo que se siente tener como vecino a la persona que mas quieres en tu vida...y que el muy idiota no se de cuenta-

Manuel se puso rojo de verguenza, pero el argentino le habia tomado del menton mientras le sonreia.

-...Por eso tambien se lo feliz que se siente cuando se da cuenta..y mas si el tambien te quiere...- le dio un pequeño un pequeño beso -...pero no se como se sienta que tu familia sea tan infantil como para hacerte una rabieta por haberte enamorado...eso es MUY egoista-

Manuel se sorprendio, vaya ese weon era una persona llena de sorpresas -Te parece egoista?-

-POR SU PUESTO!- dijo dividiendo cada palabra en silabas -no somos unos crios prepotentes! Somos naciones hermanas que deben estar unidas! No es eso lo que le hemos dado a entender a los demas paises?! Tenemos que apoyarnos los unos a los otros!-

-Por eso has intentado ayudarles..eh?- Manuel sonreia.

Martin asintio -Hare que todos lo acepten!-

-_Haremos.._weon, viendolo de esa forma no me puedo quedar afuera y no ayudart...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Esooooo!- grito el argentino abrazandolo, alzandolo y dandole vueltas -Asi se habla Manuuuu!-

-Ahhhh suel...ta..me! me...ma...re...as! Ahh!- intntaba decir el chileno.

-Oigan tortolitos venganse para aca!- les grito Valeria(Paraguay) -Hay que hacer estrategia!-

Los dos se quedaron callados, habian olvidado la competencia.

-Les ayudaremos despues de machacarlos en el juego- acordaron los dos.

Volvieron a donde estaban todos los latinos, ninguno habia oido de lo que hablaban, aunque sospechaban de Luciano que sonreia ampliamente.

-Y que haremos weon?- le pregunto el chileno a Carlos.

El peruano fruncio el ceño -Mas respeto... Planeamos sacar la vena mafiosa de todos-

Manuel volteo a ver a sus compañeros, nego con la cabeza.

-No, aqui tenemos una mecha muy larga...*- dijo -todos a exepcion de ti-

Carlos fruncio el ceño -Yo soy el cuarto de mecha mas corta- volteo mientras sonrieia -ademas tenemos a otra persona de macha corta...-

Manuel lo fulmino con la mirada, sabiendo a quien se referia volteo a ver a donde miraba el peruano.

Catalina no prestaba mucho o casi nada de atencion al intento de reunion hecha por sus hermanos, canturreaba una cancion:

-_Yo le quiero cantar...y le quiero pedir a mi Colombia...que le diga a toditos mis hermanos...que si llego a morir en lejanía,...que si llego a morir en lejanía,...me lleven y me entreguen en sus brazos_-

Parecia tan alegre: el pais mas feliz del mundo, asi le decian... y aun asi ella era de las de mecha mas corta en Latinoamerica.

El chileno miro a Carlos -Es muy peligroso y lo sabes...se puede salir de control-

-Ya se, pero no nos queda otra opcion...no podemos perder ante ellos- musito el peruano.

La colombiana noto que la miraban, los miro -Que ven?-

-Tenemos que sacar tu lado mafioso Cata- le dijo Carlos sin rodeos.

Catalina entrecerro los ojos -NO- se levanto y se fue caminando.

-Sabia que eso iba apasar- dijo Valeria -de todos modos era muy peligroso-

-De todos modos- gruño el peruano.

Por su parte Colombia se alejaba enfurruñada, no le gustaba que le recordaran que ella era de meha corta, menos sus hermanos.

El pais mas feliz del mundo, pero de mas narcos. Como odiaba que mancharan el lindo nombre otorgado por sus familiares con esa ultima frase.

Sus hermanos comprendian eso, pero no mucho...a ellos no les pasaba esto. Le sorprendio que Peru le dijera eso, entonces se acordo, sus hermanos solian controlar su vena mafiosa...pero ella por alguna razon no podia.

Se abrazo las piernas, odiaba el narcotrafico con toda su fuerza, ese que manchaba funebremente todo lo que sus ciudadanos se esforzaban por hacer, ayudar a Colombia.

-Deja de llorar- le dijo una voz detras suya.

Era la voz de Venezuela; se toco las mejillas tenian lagrimas, se sorprendio¿Cuando habia empezado a llorar?

-Tal vez no entienda mucho del narco, pero si entiendo tu dolor- le dijo acercanse y dandole un pequeño abrazo -Andale que tienes a todos preocupados-

Se la llevo tomandola de la mano, pero cuando estaban a nada de llegar, Venezuela le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No me gusta que llores, sonrie, asi te vez mas hermosa de lo que eres- le dijo el chico todo rojo; Venezuela solia ser muy serio con todos...menos con ella.

La colombiana sonrio, por gestos como esos adoraba a su familia, aunque algunos no entendieran como se sentia, siempre intentaban hacerla feliz. Un recuerdo le llego de la nada...

* * *

Flashback.

Estaba llorando cerca de su cama, arrinconada en un rincon, sentia que nadie la entendia.

Oyo unos pasos alrededor de ella pero no quiso levantar la cabeza.

Unas manos apartaron la suyas de su ojos, eran las manos de Hugo...

Despues se le lanzo para abrazrlo.

-No me gusta que llores, sonrie, asi te vez mas hermosa de lo que eres- le decia el chico mientras la abrazaba -Ya sabes que te quiero...que me separe de ti no hara que te olvide jamas*-

-Te quiero- le dijo o intento decirlo.

-Yo tambien- fue lo que oyo decir al joven.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Venezuela habia cumplido su promesa de no olvidarla, ahora ella cumpliria su promesa de no llorar.

_Todo aquel  
que piense que la vida es desigual  
tiene que saber que no es asi  
que la vida es una hermosura  
hay que vivirla._

Todo aquel  
que piense que esta soloy que esta mal  
tiene que saber que no es asi  
que en la vida no hay nadie solo  
siempre hay alguien.

_Todo aquel _  
_que piense que la vida siempre es cruel _  
_tiene que saber que no es asi _  
_que tan solo hay momentos malos _  
_y todo pasa _

_todo aquel _  
_que piense que esto nunca va cambiar _  
_tiene que saber que no es asi _  
_que a mal tiempo buena cara _  
_y todo cambia._

_Hay, no hay que llorar  
que la vida es un carnaval  
que es mas bello vivir cantando  
hay, no hay que llorar  
que la vida es un carnaval  
y las penas se van cantado...*_

Porque la vida es mejor cantando.

* * *

**Bueno...que os a parecido este capitulo? lo habeis disfrutado?**

*** es el fragmento de la cancion "Vivo por lei" de Andrea Bocelli en italiano (teneis que oirla...es hermosa)  
**

***La ultima cancion el la de Carnaval de Celia Cruz...me parecio la mejor cancion para expresar la ultima parte.  
**

***La separacion de Venezuela de la colonia de La Gran Colombia.  
**

*** La mecha mas larga en la vena mafiosa: Bueno la verdad me puse a investigar apenas ahorita XD y me di cuenta que los paises con mas propensidad al Narco si eran los que puse (?) Aqui estan:  
**

**1 Mexico: desgraciadamente le esta ganando a Colombia.  
**

**2 Colombia  
**

**3 Guatemala  
**

**4 Peru**

**Los de mecha mas larga:  
**

**1 Belice**

**2 Chile**

**3 Uruguay**

**4 Argentina**

**Pero no hay que ponernos tristes por eso (se los digo a mis paisanos y a mis compañeros latinos) como dijo Martin "Somos naciones hermanas que deben estar unidas! No es eso lo que le hemos dado a entender a los demas paises?! Tenemos que apoyarnos los unos a los otros!" VIVA LATINOAMERCA, PORQUE SOLO ELLA ES HERMOSA!  
**

**Perdon...se me salio el orgullo patriota XD...solo queria dar a entender eso :D  
**

**Bueno yo me despido con esto:  
**

**_¡Viva México, viva América!  
OH suelo bendito de Dios...  
¡viva México, viva América!  
mi sangre por ti daré yo!_**

**Perdon estoy loca...por mi Tierra!  
**


	12. El ataque

**Hola~..**

**Lamento mi pequeña gran tardanza!  
**

**Quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron reviews (me hicieron muy feliz esta semana tan solitaria)**

**Bueno..me comprometi a terminar la guerrilla de pintura en este cap...se supone que tuve que haberlo terminado en el cap10 XD.**

**Asi que...que empieze!**

* * *

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay que atacarlos ahora!- grito Lovino, mientras sus compañeros de guerrilla asentian -propuestas?- le espeto.

Habia pasado una semana en esa situacion, ya se estaba hartando.

-Podemos ponerles una distraccion, dispersarlos y acabar con ellos uno por uno- le sugirio Alejandro.

-Bien- respondio el italiano, por fin un plan despues de no hacer nada -cual podria ser la distraccion?-

-Algo que los asuste- les dijo Gilbert uniendose a la conversacion -que los haga correr como gallinas-

-Pero que los asustaria?- se pregunto en voz alta Ludwing.

Alejandro volteo inconcientemente a ver a Antonio que jugaba naipes con Francis, entonces se le ocurrio una idea -Eh, mamá..tengo una idea- se acerco al italiano y le empezo a susurrar su plan en el oido.

Con cada palabra que decia el mexicano, mas se impresionaba Lovino...en serio podrian hacer eso?..Era la unica forma de espantarlos; asi que tuvo que ceder.

-Pero, ahora la cosa seria como sacarlos del bosque- dijo el del rulito flotante.

-De eso nos podemos encargar nosotros- dijeron Suzanne y David.

Bueno entonces ya estaba resuelto...

-Esta bien, les dire a todos nuestro plan...-

* * *

Se estaba haciendo de noche y el bosque en esos momentos resultaba muy tenebroso. Y mas para ciertos paises.

-Esto es horrible- murmuro Sebastian a Manuel que estaba al lado de el, a los dos les habia tocado hacer guardia -hemos aguantado una semana, ya quiero que termine-

-Terminara cuando ganemos- le dijo con cansancio -aunque ya me estoy cansando de comer manzanas sacadas de los arboles-

Carlos se movia en sueños a su lado; todavia no habia superado la desaparicion repentina de Esmeralda.

De repente se oyo un sonido que los saco de sus pensamientos: eran pies caminando sobre ramitas. Sebastian y Manuel se miraron y voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, todos estaban dormidos, eso no les daria mucha oportunidad.

-Tu por un lado y yo por el otro- murmuro Sebastian tomando una pistola y señalando el camino por el que iria, al ver que Manuel asentia se volteo y se fue caminando sigilosamente.

Se escondio lentamente detras de un arbol esperando a que alguien pasara, pero nada; asi paso algun rato, la noche en vela le estaba cobrando la partida y poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos, lo ultimo que pudo recordar fue un leve siseo, como el de una risa entre la prenumbra.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººº

-Despierta weon!- fue el primer sonido que alcanzo a oir cuando se levanto de su pesado sueño, Uruaguay solia tener el sueño muy pesado. Se rasco los ojos con los puños, lo primero que noto es que no habia pasto debajo de el, sino concreto..¿pero que..?

-Donde estamos?- gimio, repentinamente se sintio desesperado, ¿donde estaba Peru? ¿y Venezuela?..¡¿DONDE ESTABA BRASIL?!

Chile suspiro ante el repentino cambio de animo de su compañero de celda, por que eso era, una celda improvisada hecha por sus contrincantes; en realidad era un pequeño sotano, el lo reconocia de una vez que se habia perdido en ese edificio -Que bueno que ya despertaste, crei que te habias quedado inconciente- al ver que el rubio no respondia siguio -estamos en el sotano del edificio, nos capturaron-

-Oh- fue lo unico que dijo el uruguayo -una pregunta...hace cuanto estamos aqui?-

-No lo se-murmuro el chileno con un suspiro -solo nos dejaran salir hasta que se acabe esto-

-Solo espero que las cosas no se pongan mas extrañas- dijo Sebastian, aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

* * *

-MANUUU!- girtaba un argentino desesperado buscando entre los arboles.

Mientras un brasileño estaba recostado e el suelo en pocision fetal mirando el vacio; Venezuela y Colombia lo miraban fijamente con un leve tic en el ojo.

Peru paso caminando y fruncio el seño -La desaparicion de Uruguay lo pertubo bastante-

-En serio?!- dijo ironicamente Venezuela.

* * *

-Bien- murmuro Canada, que por primera vez era visto por su pequeño escuadron -la operacion "Conquistador" dara inicio en 5...4..-

* * *

-Ya casi es mediodia y no ha parado de llover- musito Bolivia desde el cuarto donde la vigilaban Italia y Belice.

* * *

-3...2...1! empieza la operacion!- susurro Canada desde su auricular.

* * *

Un repiqueteo de pasos tamborileaba por el bosque, entre los arboles, se acercaba lentamente a los latinos.

-Que diantres es eso?- murmuro Colombia intentado ver a lo lejos.

-Niños~...- susurro una voz que retumbo en el eco del bosque -mis pequeñas colonias, vengan aqui~-

Se congelaron...esa voz..no podia ser..

-Vamos, acerquense~- la voz estaba a unos pasos de ellos -bien~...si no quieren venir, yo ire por ustedes- la voz se volvio amenazante de un momento a otro mientras aparecia su dueño entre los troncos de los arboles..

Ahi estaba España con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, con un sombrero que le tapaba media cara, un traje rojo y su imponente hacha al hombro... traia su traje de conquistador. Se acercaba lentamente mirando por debajo del sombrero con diversion macabra a los que ahi congelados estaban ante sus ojos.

-Oh vamos mis pequeñas colonias, no me digan que me tienen miedo~- mientras se aercaba ellos retrocedian -esto no es nada~- cuando dijo eso los señalo con su hacha -por que no jugamos "tu las traes"~? ese juego les encantaba...claro antes de independizarse...- la ultima frase desperto a todos y se quedo flotando en el aire.

La sonrisa de España se ensancho aun mas macabramente y se dirigio corriendo hacia ellos -Vamos a jugar~!-

En ese momento todos salieron corriendo (inclusive Brasil, que corrio de terro al ver a su tio asi) hacia la salida del bosque y en busca de proteccion; cuando salieron otro sonido les llamo la atencion.

-Ah! que hacen ustedes ratas de mar aqui?- les pregunto la voz de Inglaterra que venian con su traje pirata, su esoada en la mano y una media sonrisa retadora -acaso quieren que los vuelva a saquear, porque...con mucho gusto!- salio corriendo en direccion a ellos, que valga decir, tuvieron que cambiar de direccion e ir hacia otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar mas o menos seguro cerca del edificio otro sonido llamo su atencion...era una ametralladora, y estaba arriba de ellos.

Miraron al cielo a pesar de las gotas de lluvia que caian a cantaros y se percataron de una silueta que les pauntaba desde el techo del edificio; esa silueta era Portugal que los saludo con la mano mientras les empezaba a dispararles sin piedad.

Corrieron como pudieron, ya que la lluvia habia hecho resbaloso el suelo, pero Brasil se tropezo y cayo, estaba a merced de las balas de pintura del portugues.

-Sigan sin mi!- dijo al ver que Colombia y Peru se acercaban a el -Si no sobrevivo..diganle a Uruguay que lo amo!-

Colombia estuvo a punto de decirle que no era para tanto, solo era pintura, pero Peru la callo.

-Se lo diremos! Eres grande Brasil!- le grito el peruano mientras se iban.

Cuando voltearon se oyo un pequeño gritillo cuando las bolas de pintura cayeron sobre el brasileño y un silbido de victoria por parte del portugues.

* * *

-Ya ha caido uno- informo desde su auricular Portugal a Canada.

-Bien, reubiquense y sigamos con la fse 2- le susurro, despues cambio de linea a otra llamada -estamos listos para la fase 2-

-Exelente- susurro la voz del mexicano por el auricular -empezaremos en breve-

* * *

Paraguay se paro en seco y miro fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros -Dejamos las pistolas!-

-Demonios- decia Peru al percatarse de su desliz.

-Bueno por lo menos ya no nos persigue España ni ese idiota ingles- les dijo con un suspiro Argentina.

-Escondi algunas armas de pintura cerca de aqui informo Venezuela -presenti que algo como esto iba a pasar, solo tenemos que dirgirnos cerca del bosque, estan entre unos arbustos-

Todos suspiraron felices de poder contar con armas y se dipusieron a ir donde maracaba Venezuela.

* * *

-Comienza la fase "Capitan" ahora!- grito Mexico desde su linea.

* * *

Ya habian logrado llegar hasta las armas, ya las tenian cargadas, cuando aparecieron las figuras de Francia y Estados Uindos entre la lluvia, se dirigian a ellos.

-Acaban de regalarnos dos blancos faciles- decia encantado Venezuela -yo me encargo del yankee- apunto hacia el norteamericano y disparo.

Pero de la nada Estado Unidos saco un pequeño escudito con el que se protegio mientras el les disparba, y de paso tambien cubria Francia.

-Que demonios!- grito Ecuador mientras veia que Francia tenia una granada entre las manos -Corran!-

Lo lograron aunque para Venezuela (que seguia disparando a Estados Unidos para que se detuviera) fue imposible verla.

-Hugo!- gimio Colombia mientras corria hacia el. Cuando llego lo jalo del brazo para alejarlo.

-No! vete! yo ganare algo de tiempo para ustedes- le dicia mientras intentaba seguir disparando.

-Es que tu no entiendes tiene una granada!- en el momento en el que Colombia dijo eso la granada cayo a los pies del venezolano. Este la miro sorprendido. Despues no espero ningun momento y empujo a la colombiana lejos.

Despues estallo.

De tanta pintura no se podia ver al desmayado venezolano. Pero se pudo oir un pequeño gruñido por parte de Colombia.

-Ustedes...- murmuro esta voltendo a ver al estadounidense y al frances, les apunto con el arma -ya veran..-

Colombia estaba en modo narcotraficante. Y se estaba saliendo de control.

Estados Unidos miro a Francia por un segundo, este le devolvio la mirada; de un momento a otro el de lentes cargo al inerte Venezuela, saludo a Francia con un ademan militar y salio corriendo bajo la leve penumbra.

Colombia se dispuso a seguirlo pero el gatillo de otra arma la detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas mon´amour?- le pregunto Francia mientras se dirigia al bosque señalandola con su pistola de pintura -no he sido yo el que ha lanzado la granada?- lo dijo con una media sonrisa fingida, le tenia terror a Colombia en ese estado, pero la sonrisa logro su cometido...enfurecer a Colombia.

Esta empezo a perseguirlo lanzando balas a diestra y sinestra por el bosque mientras que el frances corria protegiendose como podia con el escudo circular que le habia dado Estados Unidos, que por cierto decia "Capitan America".

* * *

-Francia?- pregunto Canada desde el auricular.

-...-

-Francia, estas ahi?-

-Brother...-murmuro Estado Unidos mientras llevaba a Venezuela sobre el hombro -Francis se sacrifico cuando las cosas se salieron de control..-

Un gemido se oyo del otro lado de la linea y despues lo sustituyo la voz de Romano.

-No dejemos que el sacrificio del bastardo sea en vano, tendremos que apresurarnos con la Fase 3-

-Entendido- musito Estados Unidos empezando a correr.

* * *

Habia pasado alrededor de 5 minutos que Colombia y Francia habian desaparecido en el bosque.

-Me pregunto de donde habran sacado la granada- murmuro Peru, si prestar atencion a sus botas manchadas de lodo.

Pero en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa...

_"-Como ves? si tu equipo gana la competencia nosotros aceptamos al gringo- le habia dicho el al mexicano._

_Alejandro lo habia mirado fijamente mientras se preparaba para el juego, se habia alejado un poco del grupo general.  
_

_-Es una buena oportunidad- le habia dicho Martin.  
_

_-Esta bien, trato hecho- dijo al fin el moreno estrechando su mano -ya veran, tendran que aceptarlo aunque no quieran-  
_

_-Ya veremos- habia dicho el a lo ultimo"  
_

Ahora sopesaba seriamente esas palabras...su hermano de verdad queria a ese rubio, por eso estaba tan emtido en esa pelea de pintura, entonces...porque le ponian tantas trabas?

Eso era muy estupido, ademas de algo egoista...

-Que estas pensando?- le pregunto subitamente Ecuador acercandose.

-Tal vez... deberiamos rendirnos- fue lo unico que suurro.

-Ah..con que tu has pensado tambien el lo mismo- le sonrio Ecuador -tampoco creo que seamos los unicos que lo han sopesado-

Peru le sonrio, siempre lo hacia sentir mejor.

-Entonces que...nos rendimos?- pregunto Argentina.

-De todos modos no quedabamos muchos- musito Puerto Rico, que por primera vez hablaba.

-Entonces ya esta- suspiro Paraguay -habra que ir con ellos..-

-No es necesario- les dijo la voz del mexicano detras de ellos -de todos modos estamos aqui-

Se voltearon y se percataron de que ahi no solo estaba Mexico, sino que tambien estaba Estados Unidos algo nervioso.

-Bueno entonces que se acabe de una vez- dijo Peru soltando el arma.

-Bien- dijo Mexico y haciendo una seña hacia arriba grito -No disparen!-

Argentina volteo y vio que entre los arboles que estaban cerca se encontraban esperando ordenes Alemania, Prussia y Romano.

* * *

-Despues de todo no utlizamos la fase 3- dijo el aleman con un suspiro.

-Eso esta bien, si no no se vieran parado en una semana por la cntidad de pintura en sus..-

-Ya callate!- dijo Romano bajando del arbol -pff tengo ganas de un tomate..-

* * *

-Bueno solo queremos decirte...- empezo Peru, pero se cayo al instante.

-Tenemos que decirte que si aceptamos a tu noviesito como miembro de la familia- siguio Argentina como sin nada.

El dia sorprendente se habia vuelto mas claro; Mexico les dirigio una sorisa emocionado y contento.

-Me alegro-

-Bueno...- empezo Estados Unidos nervioso -solo queria decirles que espero que todos los rencores que nos teniamos mutuamente se olviden...-

Peru lo miro fijamente serio, pero despues sonrio -lo intentaremos-

El estadounidense sonrio tambien algo mas alegre. Por fin se habia solucionado todo.

-Solo una pregunta...-empezo Argentina ansioso.

-Si?-

-Donde esta el resto de nuestro equipo?-

* * *

-Ya era hora de que llegaran weones!- les grito Chile mientras se comia una galletita con un poco de cafe.

Todos traian ropa limpia y parecian hambrientos (asi se esta despues de alimentarse unicamente de manzanas) ademas de alegres por que se hubieran vuelto a reunir.

-Bolivia!- grito Peru mientras se acercaba a su hermana y le daba un abrazo.

-Como estan?- pregunto Uruguay que era abrazado muy fuertemente por Brasil.

-Bien-

-Que bueno que se haya solucionado todo~!- grito emocionado España, a lo que todos dieron un salto (a exepcion de Bolivia, Chile y Peru) -Que les pasa? lo del bosque era una broma~-

-Pero fue perturbador- susurro Ecuador mientras se estremecia.

Asi empezo una muy larga conversacion de que asi no se jugaban tu las traes.

Mientras dos naciones se habian alejado un poco...

-No te parece genial!- decia alegre el mexicano mientras comia un poco de pastel cortesia de Feliciano.

Estados Unidos le sonrio, le encantab ver a Alejandro alegre, era como un rayo de luz.

Se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso, que fue respondido muy lentamente...

**No habia nada malo en es emomento.**

****Si perdiera al sol el cielo

o si extraviara a su luna,

no encontraria forma alguna

para recuperar su duelo,

no conoceria consuelo,

como a mi me pasaria

si te perdiera algun dia

mi mundo se pondria gris

y al no tener su matiz

no volveria mi algria.

* * *

**Bien...que les parecio?!**

**Espero que bien! merexco reviews?  
**

**Hasta el proximo cap...  
**

**Alfie Eldenstein.  
**


	13. Cuando el sueño de vuelve pesadilla

**Tralalalalala~**

**hola~!**

**perdon por el pequeño gran retraso~ pero es que Goku me necesitaba~**

**buenu~sin mas que alegar ahi va el capitulo~**

**OJO: lo tienen que leer de PRRINCIPIO a FIN XD~**

* * *

**Noviembre 01 del 2012...(ha pasado algo de tiempo).**

_Volvia a haber desastre desastre en la conferencia mundial..._**  
**

-El azul celeste es indispensable para las bodas!- gritaba exasperado Argentina señalando un pedacito de tela de ese color. Al lado de el Uruguay daba su aprobacion.

-NO! el verde es mucho mejor!- le respondia Filipinas -Tu que crees Brasil?!-

Brasil no respondia, se habia quedado dormido, tanto trbajo le estaba afectando, por su parte Peru le picaba la cara para que diera señales de vida.

-Me gusta el verde- murmuraba Paraguay -Pero no es mejor un color naranja quemado?-

Eso inicio otra pequeña guerra mucho mas fuerte que la anterior.

Por otro lado Venezuela intentaba parar una discusion entre Colombia y Costa Rica sobre musica.

**Eso pasa cuando los latinos se ponen en serio con algo.**

Por otra parte la familia de Estados Unidos tampoco ayudaba...

-Conque el idiota se casa, eh?- decia Escocia con una pequeña sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Muy interesante~- decian por su parte los gemelos irlandeses con una sonrisa malevola.

Gales solo suspiraba ante el comportamiento tan infantil de sus hermanos.

-_Shut up! _Dios no pueden dejar de hablar ni por un minuto?! _Mother of my mother fucker!-_ gritaba un ingles a todo pulmon.

-Quien eres tu para callarme _rabbit?! _- le grito Escocia.

-Jajajajajaja~! El idiota de Inglaterra es un conejo~!- reia Sealand.

-Sealand concentrate- decia Australia -ahora responde... koala o kanguro?-

-Pero que pregunta mas estupida...- le dijo Nueva Zelanda.

Sudafrica se limitaba a verlos con aburrimeinto.

-Esto...yo tengo una idea...- susurraba Canada.

-Quien eres?- le pregunto Kumajiro.

-Soy Canada-

_**Eso pasa cuando eres familiar de Inglaterra.**_

Por otra parte Mexico y Estados Unidos estaban en un pequeño y tranquilo grupito formado por España, Romano, Alemania, Italia, Prussia, Francia y Potugal. Pero dado el ruido de la sala las conversaciones cambiabn una y otra vez.

-Bueno podriamos empezar con la invitaciones...- decia España.

-Habitaciones?- le pregunto Prussia -no estabamos hablando de la boda?-

-Donde hay una boa?- pregunto Francia.

-Dijo boda bastardo! hay que parar esto de una vez!- les grito Italia Romano.

-Ve~ yo tambien quiero comer!- dijo Italia Veneciano.

* * *

_Tan mal estaba toda la reunion que habia algunos paises escondidos abajo de la mesa..._

-Nii-san...-

-Dime Lichenstein-

-Hay algo que no entiendo...-

-Que es?-

-Por que estan discutiendo sobre una boda si esto es una junta mundial?-

-...-

_O en los armarios..._

-Diganme otra vez quien fue el idiota que nos hizo encerrarnos aqui...- gimio Islandia medio ahogandose.

-Moi! creo que fue Ta-san- le respondio Finlandia que por el sonido de su voz estaba arriba de el.

-Por que lo hizo?-

-Moi! creo que dijo algo como "El rey nordico los salvara de todo este alboroto!"-

-E´e i´ot´(ese idiota)...- fue lo que murmuro Suecia -Fin.. m´ es´as ´is´do (me estas pisando)-

-Perdon Suecia pero soy yo- le dijo Noruega.

-Por cierto... donde esta Ta-san?- pregunto el finlandes.

-Mi troll lo dejo inconciente- respondio el noruego con sencillez -es ese bulto que se puede ver ahi-

-Ah...- murmuro Suecia.

-Otra cosa- dijo Finlandia -Donde esta la llave con la que nos encerro?-

-...-

-Demonios- susurro Islandia

-Q`e p`sa (que pasa)?-

-Creo que Mr. Puffins se la comio..-

-Ah...-

_O en el techo..._

Aiya! hacen mucho ruido aru!- gritaba China -ugh? donde esta Japon aru?-

-Kolkol esta arriba en el techo junto con Hong Kong~- le respondio Rusia señalando hacia arriba.

Ahi, estaban Japon y Hong Kong agarrados como podian de un ventilador intentando protegerse de los muebles y sillas que salian volando en toda direcciones.

* * *

_Regesando con los latinos...  
_

Discutian y discutian de cosas que ya no tenian nada que ver con la boda, pero a Mexico no le impoortaba, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte...

-Santa Virgen de Guadalupe!- salto de repente al lado de Estados Unidos -Olvide contarle a alguien de la boda!-

-En serio?- le pregunto España algo triste viendo a su antigua colonia, la idea de la boda no le gustaba pero como buen padre lo apoyaba...crecian demasiado rapido...

-Si- respondio Mexico sacandolo de sus pensamientos -Tengo que ir ahora, puedo irme?-

Alemania suspiro -De todos modos hoy no se resolvera nada...si puedes irte-

-Puedo ir yo con el?- pregunto Estados Unidos.

-_Why not?- _le dijo Inglaterra (que se habia unido a ellos hace algunos minutos) mientras intentaba reanimar a España con algo.

-Gracias- dijo Mexico mientras agarraba a Estados Unidos de la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo de la sala.

En seguida salieron España borro lo que le quedaba de sonrisa y se desplomo en un silla que estaba po ahi.

Inglaterra solo suspiro y se sento a su lado... no entendia por que tanta depresion del español, el tambien queria proteger a Estado Unidos de cualquiera pero habia aceptado su decision, sabia que Mexico era una buena persona por que lo habia criado España...por que España no confaba en Estados Unidos?

Espera...acaso España no confiaba en el estadounidense por que el lo habia criado? Se empezo a sentir mal. El lo habia criado bien, cierto?

Volteo a ver a la sala, la mayoria de los paises que ahi estaban habian tenido o tenian un desacuerdo con su antigua ex colonia, o una guerra; lo tachaban de entrometido, volvio a bajar la vista, acaso eso era culpa de el? acaso el no cuido ni educo bien a su colonia?

Su vista se empezo a nublar. El sabia que los problemas de Estados Unidos con los demas paises eran reponsabilidad de el aludido, pero no podia evitar sentirse culpable... entonces...el fue un mal tutor? un mal guia? un mal..padre? Las lagrimas empezarona caer desde pequeñas cantidades hasta caer en raudales mientras el ingles trataba de pararlas con sus manos.

Nadie lo debia de ver asi...el problema de transmitir sus sentimientos a las demas personas le daba muy fuerte, si los demas lo veian llorando se sentiria debil, solo, odiaba sentirse asi, no queria volverse a sentir asi jamas...

-Inglaterra...- le susurro una voz al lado suyo, no respondio -Inglaterra...- unas manos le tomaron las mejillas obligandolo a alzar la cara.

A penas y pudo ver el rostro de España dado que las lagrimas no le permitian ver, pero al sentir sus manos en su rostro sus ojos empezaron a llorar mas fuerte. No queria verse debil ante el -Sueltame- le dijo con voz quebrada.

-Por que estas llorando...?- le pregunto el español acercandose mas -por que...?

España no merecia a una persona debil como el, que no pudo cuidar bien de su colonia y no le enseño bien -Sueltame...-

-Por favor dime... odio verte llorar- le decia España.

-Tu no te mereces a alguien tan debil como yo- fue lo unico que balbueceo el ingles mientras se quitaba las manos españolas de sus mejillas y volvia a bajar la cara.

España lo miro desconcertado y se agacho a la altura de su cara para mirarlo fijamente.

-Pero Inglaterra, tu tienes mejor economia que yo, tu gobierno es mas fuerte, eres una potencia mundial-

-Y de que me ha servido?!- le grito aunque fue acallado por el alboroto de la sala -Ni siquiera pude criar bien a mis colonias! la mayoria me odian!-

-Inglaterra...-

-De que me sirve tanto poder si estoy solo! dime de que...!- pero fue callado con uno labios que le dieron un profundo y dulce beso.

El contacto con sus labios lo fue clamando poco a poco hasta que cuando la boca del español se separo de la suya habia dejado de llorar; este le volvio a tomar de sus mejillas y lo miro seriamente.

-Arthur Kirkland...tu nunca vas a estar solo- le dijo solemnemente -incluso si yo muriera mi alma estaria contigo...- le solto y le dio un fuerte abrazo -pero por favor prometme que tu vas a estar conmigo para siempre...-

Eso le sorprendio al ingles, hace mucho que no oia esas palabras...

_Flashback._

_Habia una tormenta esa noche y el viento no dejaba de soplar, los truenos resonaban en toda la casa y los rayos iluminaban su ventana._

_Aun asi el no le tenia miedo, habia visto demasiada agua como para sorprenderse de la tormenta...los truenos se le asemejaban a los cañones que resonaban cuando un barco español se acercaba con riquezas de el "Nuevo Mundo", y los rayos, bueno, no hacian daño si no le caian a uno, cierto?_

_El no tenia miedo, pero habia cierta colonia que si._

_-England...- gimio el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la cama del ingles al verlo despierto -po..podria dormir hoy contigo?-_

_Inglaterra miro con ternura a su colonia -Of course! ven, sube!- dijo palpando un lado de su cama._

_-Inglaterra eres muy valiente- le dijo mirandolo con sus orbes azules -no te da miedo nada de nada ni siquiera los truenos!-_

_El ingles rio -Bueno, eso pasa cuando se a pasado mucho tiempo a la deriva en el mar!-_

_-Oh, England! me podrias contar una de tus historias por favor!- le suplicaba el niño juntando sus manitas._

_¿Como decirle que no a el, su querida Trece colonias? a su querido hijo... _

_-Well..pero solo una!- le dijo mientras empezaba a pensar -Ya se! Te contare la historia de aquella vez que venci a Francia...!- empezo con alegria._

_El tiempo pasaba y en aquella casa se oian risas por todas partes._

_-Y entonces le arremeti con la espada y quedo tumbado en el suelo, y despues ...!- pero su voz fue apagada por un imponente trueno y aun rayo que iluminaron toda la habitacion._

_El pequeño niño dio un grito y se abrazo del ingles muy fuerte._

_-Hey, no pasa nada, estoy aqui...- le murmuro Inglaterra._

_-Vas a estar siempre conmigo?- le pregunto el niño._

_El solo se limito a abrazarlo mas fuerte._

_-Siempre...-_

_..._

_-Lo lamento England pero tengo que independizarme!- le grito su colonia._

_Habia crecido demasiado, era casi tan impactante como la noticia que estaba recibiendo ahora._

_-Pero Alfred... estas bromeando cierto?-_

_-No- _

_-Trece colonias...-_

_-Para ti ahora soy Estados Unidos de America!- eso fue lo ultimo que oyó de aquel niño que se habia vuelto hombre.._

_Y muy a pesar de que se encontrara solo en esa sala grito muy alto:_

_-NO QUE IBAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL?!-_

_Para el las promesas se habian vuelto todas huecas...tanto como su corazon..._

_Fin del Flashback._

Esa promesa le seguia resultando hueca...pero el era un masoquista..

-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, te prometo que _yo_ voy a estar contigo hasta el final...- su voz se tornaba ronca, le dolia mucho, pero nunca se lo diria a nadie...

Por su parte España no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta del ingles; pareciese que no creia que se quedaria con el, y eso le dolia mas que la muerte, pero el tambien era masoquista y no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahi abrazandolo intentando no pensar en nada...

* * *

-Este lugar esta muy lejos...- fue lo unico que resoplo cansadamente el estadounidense mientras seguia subiendo aquel monte.

-Si, es algo cansado pero ya veras que valdra la pena!- le respondio el mexicano con mucha aelgria.

Habian regresado a Mexico en avion y tomado un autobus a no sabia donde, por aluna razon habian parado para comprar muchas flores, ahora estaban subiendo una pequeña montaña y resultaba muy cansado.

-Ya llegamos!- anuncio el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya- fue lo unico que respondio Estados Unidos al ver aquel paisaje.

A pesar de estar en el pico de un monte, no hacia frio, todo lo contrario hacia un clima templado, habia muchos arboles de diferentes tipos y el suelo se dividia en diferentes tipos de flores de todos olores y colores; el cielo estaba mas azul que en cualquier otro lugar y habia estrellas, y a pesar de eso..no eran las 10:00 pm; el aire olia a...vainilla?

Era un lugar mistico, no cabia duda...y por alguna razon se le hacia bastante familiar...

-No es hermoso?- le pregunto Mexico con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si, lo es...pero donde estamos?- le pregunto el norteamericano.

El latino empezo a reir alegre -Este es el cementerio de mi familia!- lo señalo todo

-Ce..cementerio?- ¿como un lugar tan precioso podria ser un cementerio?

-Si..- fuel lo unico que suspiro, al ver la repentina inquietud de su acompañante se apresuro a decir -no te preocupes no estan enterrados aqui, recuerda que cuando una nacion desaparece ya no queda nada-

-Ah..- suspiro algo aliviado, pero noto la cierta tristeza de su prometido -Si que los extrañas, verdad?-

-Todos los dias de mi existencia- fue lo unico que dijo mientras lo jalaba -Ven te lo mostrare!-

Lo guiaba por inmensos arboles llenos de fruta... -Cada especie de arbol y flor representa a uno de mis hermanos!-

-Aqui hay muchas variedades!- la alegria con la que hablaba el mexicano era contagiosa.

-Tuve mas de 70 hermanos!- se paro en seco -Mira por alla!-

Habia un montoncito de cruces e oro y plata por todo aquel prado, tenian el nombre de cada hermano esculpidas en ellas, algunas tenian enroscados coronas de flores, rosas, violetas o tulipanes...era realmente hermoso.

-Tu..hiciste todo esto, tu solo?- le pregunto Alfred entrecortadamente, Alejandro nego con la cabeza.

-Mis hermanos y yo acordamos hacer una cruz para cada uno por si alguien desaparecia...juramos cuidarlo hasta que desapareciera el ultimo de nosotros y mas alla..-

-Mas alla?-

-Cada milimentro que ves aqui contiene de la magia mas antigua del continente- le señalo todo su alrededor -Por ejemplo, el aroma, el cielo...ven por aqui hay que dejar las flores a cada uno.

Hicieron leves paradas en cada cruz y Alejandro relataba como era cada uno, decia que hubo unos que el no conocio, como al abuelo Olmeca; que por cierto tenia una de las cruces mas grandes.

-Totonaca era muy bueno conmigo...nunca le gusto pelear y era muy tranquilo- frases como esa se decian cada vez que pasaban por una cruz.

Habia una cruz que no tenia nombre, Alfred pregunto por ella.

-Es mi cruz- fue todo lo que dijo -Nadie nunca espero que sobreviviera, ni siquiera yo-

-Pero no eras un imperio fuerte cuando eras azteca?-

-Si, pero sabes, Inca tenia tambien mucho poder y sin embargo ya no existe, Peru no es Inca- le explico el mexicano -Cuando fuimos conquistados por España todos creimos que iba a nacer una nacion nueva, pero no paso, yo que era el Imperio Azteca ahora soy Mexico, vamos que hay que segir con el recorrido-

Llegaron a una bellamnte tallada, tenien incrustado en plata el nombre del Imperio Maya.

-Ella fue mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, adoraba predecir cosas, lo del Fin del mundo lo predijo ella pero no esperaba que le creyeran- le dijo, entonces se dio cuenta de que Estado Unidos lo miraba fijamente -Que?-

-Aqui te ves muy feliz- fue lo que le respondio el estadounidense con una sonrisa que le recordo algo al mexicano.

-Si, este Alfred, podrias recoger algunas flores, que ya casi se acaban?- le pregunto.

-Of course! ahora vuelvo!- y se fue corriendo.

Alejandro solo suspiro y se fue a apoyar en un arbol que estaba plantado junto a aquella cruz.

-Me alegra poder venir a verte otra vez- le dijo a la cruz -Bueno, a ti y a mis hermanos, pero no solo vine por que sea el Dia de Muertos*, eh? vine...por otra cosa-

El viento soplo una brisa refrescante, el solo cerro los ojos.

-Supongo que debiste ver al que se acaba de ir, bueno te tengo que decir que me voy a casar con el...- se oia el crujir de las ojas -y sabes? lo amo, crei que nunca lo volveria a sentir despues de ti... -un pajaro solitario canto al aire -te quiero agradecer por todo lo que me diste, una gran cultura y un par de hijos maravillosos, eres y seras siempre mi mejor amiga...- a lo lejos se oia un canto de mujer que se perdia con el viento...

Y el tambien empezo a cantar...

Koonex koonex, palexen  
Xik tu bin, xik tu bin, yokol k'in

¡Eya! ¡Eya! Tin uok'ol  
Bey in uok´ol chichán pal

Koonex, koonex, palexen  
Xik tu bin, xik tu bin, yokol k'in

Le tun téecho´x-mak´olal  
Yan tu k'in a uok'ostik.

Koonex, koonex, palexen  
Xik tu bin, xik tu bin, yokol k'in*

No supo exactamente cuando se quedo dormido...

_Estaba en la misma pradera, pero se sentia un aire distinto, completamente diferente..._

_Unas voces de niños llamaron su atencion -Papá! Papá!-_

_-Guatemala? Belice?- se pregunto el con duda._

_Ahi venian aquellas naciones que queria tanto, pero eran aquellos niños que desde hace tiempo no veia._

_-Que hacen aqui?- les pregunto _

_-Fuego! Por todas partes!- gritaba Belice señalando el cielo._

_Mexico volteo; lo que solian ser estrellas ahora eran bolas de fuego que qumaban todo a su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a los dos niños y salio corriendo, hasta que recordo...¿Donde estaba Alfred?_

_-Alfred!- gritaba mientras buscaba una salida con los ojos, ya no reconocia aquel lugar, todo estaba cambiado._

_Corrio en otra direccion y se encontro con un monton de cuerpos tirados por el pasto, parasu horror conocia a la mayoria..eran sus hermanos latinos.  
_

_-Ahh!- grito al ver aquella escena mientras cerraba los ojos, algo le decia que rean 21 cuerpos los que estaban ahi sin ni siquiera contarlos. Fue hacia otro lado, grave error._

_En unos arboles limitrofes a el habia llamas por todos lados y en cada arbol habia un numero del 1 al 12...el ultimo con el doceavo numero ardia en llamas azules._

_Tenia que salir corriendo de ahi -Alejandro!- le grito la voz de Alfred._

_-Alfred?!- miro abajo -Pero que?!-_

_En sus manos ya no estaban sus hijos, en su lugar habia un par de libros, uno con un 20 y otro con un 12, los solto como si le quemaran._

_-Alejandro!- seguia gritando la voz de Alfred._

_Alejandro desesperado empezo a buscarlo por todos lados, Nada, donde estaba?_

_Mientras corria tropezo y cayo en un hoyo._

_-Alejandro!-_

_Era todo negro, no se veia nada y no dejaba de caer; de repente una mano lo tomo de la suya._

_Ahora todo era blanco y habia dejado de caer, al lado suyo estaba una mujer con mucha perocupacion en el rostro._

_-Maya?!- fue lo unico que pronuncio._

_-Sigue las señales- fue lo unico que le dijo._

_-Que señales? de que hablas?!-_

_-Lo lamento mucho- solto su mano y de nuevo empezo a caer._

_-Alejandro!-_

-Alejandro! despierta!- le decia Alfred mientras lo sacudia del hombro.

-Eh?!..A..Alfred?- dijo mientras se despertaba de golpe.

-Quien mas?..que te pasa?- le pregunto con preocupacion.

-Na..nada, creo que es mejor irnos..-

-Tan pronto?- dijo con un puchero, de verdad le habia gustado aquel lugar.

-Si y ahora- se levanto y lo tomo de la mano.

-Okey- suspiro el estadounidense mientras le echaba una mirada ¿Que le pasaba a su prometido?

Mientras se iban Mexico le dio una ultima mirada a la cruz de Maya; fuera lo que fuera esa pesadilla, el haberiguaria que significado tenia...

**Tenia que descubrir la señales.**

* * *

**Bueno que tal**~?

**Me sigo diculpando por mi tardanza!**

***El dia de MuertosEl ****Día de Muertos** es una celebración mexicana de origen prehispánico que honra a los difuntos el 2 de noviembre, comienza desde el 1 de noviembre.

***Koonex (o también llamada Konex o Xtoles) es una canción Maya que se cantaba en las fiestas, para bailar y hacer pasar un buen rato.**

**Buenu~tengo algo importante que decir...Aqui se termina el Fic...**

**ANTES de que me griten o me lanzen un tomate (que me comeria con gusto) dejenme terminar...**

**Aqui termina el Fic, por que voy a poner la segunda parte en otro; la historia va a cambiar un poco por eso meparecio ponerlo en otro fic XD**

**Bueno espero que lean la continuacion~ seria muy feliz~!**

**Se despide su muy agradecida autora: Alfie Eldenstein!**


End file.
